All Around the World
by crimeofimagination
Summary: The Megaforce and Samurai Rangers are given a one-month trip for their hard work. Opportunities for new romances appear, especially for Jayden/Mia and Troy/Emma.
1. 1

All Around the World

Samurai

Mia woke up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said weakly as she had just gotten up from a slumber of but 4 minor and small hours. Emily peeked through the small gap she made and smiled ear-to-ear as she began.

"Mia, it seems that Ji has some important news for us. I guess the fact that we're retired rangers doesn't mean we have to stop going on missions. He says he'll only tell us if you wake up. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Emily, crap, okay. I'll get ready as soon as I can." Mia hopped out of bed as she put on her robe and headed to the restroom to get ready for yet another long day. Brushing her teeth, she avoided taking a shower to spare some time and spritzed some perfume here and there as she changed quickly. She opened her door, looking as tired as she possibly could be, and smiled at the others as Ji welcomed her. She sat down next to Emily and gave her a fake smile as the only thing she could think is, "How good would it be if Ji knew about modern technology and just texted us. I'm so tired."

Ji cleared his throat and began. On the other side of the country, Gosei had summoned the Megaforce Rangers to tell them the same thing.

Megaforce

"Rangers," the enormous tiki head said to the young teenagers and Robo Knight. Ji said to the Samurai Rangers. "I want you all to take a break from the work you've been doing lately. That's why you will be traveling the world for the next month."

Both the Samurai and Megaforce Rangers jumped up at the same time. "What?!"

Samurai

Mike spoke up. "Puh-leeze. Like you would do that being you… oops." Ji was furious with the Green Ranger and hit him on the head hard with his stick. He then looked to the others and smiled.

"Good job on all of your work so far. Now you will be traveling in pairs, so get ready to find out." The gang nodded together eagerly as he took out a sheet of crumbled pair, scribbled from top to bottom. Ji put on his reading glasses and boomed out loud, startling the others.

"You are paired based on your abilities and weaknesses. It's so that in case there is an attack, you will be ready. Okay so, Jayden, you are with Mia. Mike is with Emily, and Kevin is with Antonio." Both blue and Gold moaned as they looked at each other, then at Ji in disgust. He continued.

"You will travel in 3 different private jets, along with the next generation of Power Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers. The only difference is that instead of a Gold Ranger, there's a Robot. Be nice to him because he's apparently very stubborn. The Red Ranger seemed to have a tough time getting to his bright side as I am notified." Mike chimed in.

"Eh, he should be able to get along with Kevin if he's really **that** grumpy." The comment earned him a nudge in the rib and a variety of scolds. Mia just looked at Jayden and then Ji, realizing she would be able to meet another Pink Ranger. Yes! She could be able to teach some tricks to the new girl and feel more like a mother. Ji rushed the rangers as he yelled at them to go and pack up as quickly as they could.

Mia knew that if they would be going on a worldwide trip, it would be some time before they made it back home. She took a pink suitcase and stuffed it with clothes and put a few of her electronics in the pockets of her handbag. She changed into a brown trench coat, with a pink scarf, and black pants and a shirt. She filled 2 more bags and walked out of her room for the last time that month, admiring it for the first time after so long, now that she realized she would probably forget how it looked halfway through the trip. She touched the doorway, giving the room one last look, as she locked it and proceeded towards the Shiba Car outside. The jets would be at different terminals, so she had to go in the same car as Jayden to make sure they made it safely… and meet the newest Pink Ranger! How excited she was!

Mia gave her bags to the driver, who kindly put them in the trunk, next to some red bags and closed the back. She got inside the black van, landing right next to Jayden. She turned to give him a weak smile, and getting one in return, she turned to face the window and see the world. The car eventually reached the Panorama City Airport, where the two rangers caught up with the other 2 vans and unloaded their trunks. Saying goodbye to each other, Mia then followed the Red Ranger inside the huge building. Jayden spoke up.

"New experience, huh?"

"Yeah, I've actually never been in a jet."

"Not many people have. I haven't either."

"Well, it's good to know that I have someone to share an equal half of my new experiences."

"Definitely. Hey, you hungry? You probably didn't have time to eat since we had to wake you up."

"I guess I am. Wanna go to one of the restaurants upstairs?"

"Alright. Tell me what you want." Mia nodded and smiled as she followed him upstairs to munch on something after so long. She had to admit, her stomach was hurting and grumbling since she woke up. They reached a miniature McDonald's and Jayden looked at Mia for her order. She looked up at the menu board, and literally felt her mouth water.

Burgers, fries, smoothies, even ketchup looked good. But she looked at him with a smile.

"I'll just have a salad and some water." Jayden nodded and told the cashier as he then brought out a tray and gave them their change. The duo found a table near their terminal and sat down as they started eating their food. Mia looked out the huge window on the other side of the hall and saw the different jets taking off and landing. She spotted one particular jet which was landing, and felt herself jump as she saw the wheels hit the road.

Finally, it was almost 6, and they had contacted the rest of the gang to let them know that their flight was just about to board. Mike and Emily were already on their way to France for a week before heading to Russia. Mia smiled as she talked to Emily, who was probably jumping up and down in excitement as Mia pictured it. They were notified that their jet was ready to board, and Mia looked around for any other Red and Pink duos that were getting ready to board their flight.

Megaforce

The team was partying as Gosei told them about their big vacation! Troy smiled and told the others to calm down as he gained back his seriousness. Gosei spoke up once more.

"You will be traveling as duos to the different countries in different jets. The reason is because of the ways your powers are paired, just to be prepared for an attack. Jake smiled as he knew who he would sit with. The best part, you get to meet the past Power Ranger of your color, all except for Jake and Robo Knight. They instead have a Green and Gold Ranger. Here are your pairings.

"Troy, you will be with Emma as the Skick Rangers, Red and Pink. Jake, you are with Gia as the Yellow and Black Megaforce Rangers. Noah, you and Robo Knight will be going together. Be careful at the metal detector… very careful." They all nodded and transported back home to pack their bags. Their parents already knew about them being Rangers, because they were the Mighty Morphin' Rangers. Emma gave her parents, Tommy and Kim, a big hug as she walked to the front door to teleport to the cave and get further instructions. She already had her private jet tickets, and couldn't wait to meet the previous Pink Ranger!

She hoped that the girl was pretty and easy to talk to, and luckily, she was right. Lately, Emma and her mom hadn't been on the same terms and were constantly found yelling each other. The girl didn't want to keep her feelings cooped up inside, so she decided that she would talk to the previous shade of red.

Troy was there with his suitcases filled and smiled to Emma as he lifted one of her bags. They were told that the others had already left due to their flights being earlier than theirs. The duo got instructions on what to do with their morphers, and left in hope that this one month vacation wouldn't be ruined.

(Meanwhile at the metal detector at the airport, Robo Knight was being held back due to his unbelievable amount of metal, and Noah was told that he would be put with the luggage. Robo Knight silently nodded to Noah as an approval, and Noah finally agreed as he left with his bags, letting the next angry passenger get evaluated.)

Troy and Emma walked outside to their cab, and put the bags in the trunk as they jumped inside in a rush, noticing the flight was almost boarding. Emma was worried about meeting another Pink Ranger. Gia called her, and Emma picked up after feeling a buzz in her pocket. She answered.

"Hello? Gia? Yeah, we're on our way. How's the Yellow Ranger? Her name's Emily? Jake's bugging you? Okay, okay. Gia. Calm down and talk to me slowly. Oh, so the Green Ranger is dating Emily? What do you mean that means you'd be dating Jake? Hey Gia, look. We're almost at the airport, so I'll call you when I'm on the plane. Alright. Yes, I will tell Troy bye for you. Yes, I will tell you about the Pink Ranger. Okay, Gia. Bye." Emma slouched and sighed as she looked to Troy who was looking back at her.

"Gia says bye. She's in the plane."

"Cool, so I guess she's enjoying her new company."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, we're here." Troy smiled and opened his door as he paid the driver and helped him and Emma get the bags out of the trunk. They ran as fast as they could inside the airport, rushed to the airport while saying hi to a still Robo Knight and a confused Noah, and reached the terminal. Emma glanced around for any signs of another Pink Ranger. When she found none, she followed her Red Ranger to the desk, where they approved the tickets, and the duo headed inside.


	2. 2

**Thank you for the love and feedback. I hope to fix my schedule for quicker updates.**

The flight had just boarded, and the Samurai Rangers weren't surprised that they were early, as it was a requirement for them as Samurai to be present, even early, to special occasions, or any occasion at all. They immediately headed to the back after getting instructions from the flight attendants to head to the Samurai half of the jet, which was pretty big. With four seats, the duo still stuck together, as this was a first time experience, and they both were unfamiliar with their surroundings.

Jayden knew that he had to put his luggage somewhere, so he looked up, where he saw opened compartments to place objects in. He and Mia both put the luggage away, and sat down in relief as they looked out their windows. Mia was obviously upset that she didn't meet the Pink Megaforce Ranger, and so was Jayden with the Red.

But they could hear some chatter and footsteps from the front, where the Megaforce Rangers were supposed to stay. Quickly, an old man in a Japanese-Style dress rushed to the duo. He panted. It was Ji. They hugged him as he told them he forgot to say goodbye to the whole group, and he was just in time to say bye to these two. He whispered to Mia as he hugged her,

"Take care of Jayden." Mia nodded in agreement and Ji surprisingly cried. He left a couple of minutes later, when the cabin confirmed that all passengers had boarded, and they were going to leave soon.

Megaforce

Emma fidgeted. She never liked the feeling of being in any type of aircraft. She pulled up the bar in between her seat and Troy's to avoid her stomach being squeezed. Troy felt better too, because although he was comfortable in airplanes, he didn't like that feeling either. Emma turned on the TV in front of her and listened to some music as she called Gia. She hung up as soon as the no electronics button turned on. Now came the worst part. The departure.

Emma held her breath as she felt turbulence all around her and clung on to her breath and shrunk her stomach as she clung to the side of her seat, landing on Troy's hand. She let go and felt herself shiver as her insides sunk and Emma felt like vomiting. Luckily, she felt the turbulence stop, and she removed her seatbelt to head to the restroom. She stayed in there, feeling like she was going to vomit, never doing so. She walked out a little dizzy, and sat down. Troy looked at her and spoke up,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little airsick."

"Okay. If you feel worse, just tell me."

"Alright." She just closed her eyes and fell asleep for an hour or so. She woke up afterwards, and looked around in confusion. She spoke up weakly.

"W-Where am I?"

"Hey. You're awake. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I hate airplanes."

"Well, technically, this is a jet."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." She smiled as her eyes were still puffy and red. She was truly sick. Troy knew that well, and got her to lie down. She did, and fell asleep again, this time in his arms. He made sure that she got better, because they still had 1 day left in the plane. He saw her cuddle up closer to him, and he felt all warm inside as he saw how cozy she was.

Samurai

Mia woke up as she checked the time on her phone. It was almost 1 pm, and barely 2 hours had passed since they left. Ugh, this would be the longest flight of her life. She looked to Jayden, who was watching a movie on his small TV, until he looked to see Mia looking at him from a deep slumber. He smiled and turned off the monitor as he took off his earphones. She smiled back and waited for him to say something.

"Hey. So how're you feeling?"

"Tired, that's for sure. And restless."

"Same here. I want to play a game or something."

"Yeah. You know, you could just play a game on your screen."

"But they're all multiplayer."

"Then I'll join."

"Let's begin." They played for some time, until it was dinner. After eating a very disgusting meal, Mia spoke up in disgust, as Jayden was thinking the same thing.

"What's up with airplane food?!" Jayden just threw his napkin in frustration as he pushed the meal aside. Mia did the same, and received a call from Emily.

"Hello? Emily? What's going on? Are you okay?! Is everyone okay?!" Mia got up from her seat and walked to the back of the plane, where no one could hear her. Jayden slightly got up to turn around and see what was going on. Mia was pacing back and forth, in deep frustration, and putting her hand up to her forehead. She looked like she was about to cry and closed the phone. Jayden immediately sat down to make sure she didn't notice. She had more important problems. Mia didn't look at him, and buried her face in her hands and shook from all the silent sobs.

Jayden rubbed circles on her back, and she got up to rest her head on his chest to cry a bit more. He kept saying quiet "shh…"s to calm her down. She fell asleep, as it was getting late.

In the morning, she woke up as Jayden looked down at her to say good morning. She smiled and checked her phone once more. There were no messages or calls from the others, so Mia sighed and lay back quickly, making a thud as she hit the rough material on the chair. She pulled back her hair in frustration, and looked to Jayden. He spoke up.

"What's wrong? You were crying yesterday."

"Jayden, my grandfather died," she said, her voice a little muffled. "Ji couldn't reach us due to my unbelievably terrible Wi-Fi, so he contacted Emily to tell the bad news. Even worse, they had to move to another jet due to really bad technical difficulties, and one bag was left on there. It just had to be my suitcase filled with important stuff." Mia exhaled in sadness.

Jayden gave her a hug while she was still in his arms, and she enjoyed the friendly gesture.

Megaforce

Emma was fast asleep in Troy's arms, and he needed to wake her up because they were landing in 2 hours. He slightly opened her window, causing light to shine through her eyelids. She squeezed them, and then slowly opened her eyes. She shut the window and got up with a little effort and help from Troy. Saying hi to him and giving him a smile, she tied her hair and looked to him, then his watch. Only 2 hours! She mentally cheered and pulled out her phone to text to Gia.

Troy grabbed his phone to listen to music in peace. An alarm went off one hour before they would land, and Emma got help from Troy to get their bags ready. They hadn't met the Samurai Rangers yet, but would do so in India.


	3. 3

**Even if you are not a logged in user, please comment (and like) so I know to continue.**

Megaforce

So much had happened in merely 24 hours on that jet, for the 4 rangers still hadn't met each other yet. As the quad of people silenced when the cabin reported they were landing, the turbulence immediately occurred and all Emma could do was cling on to the bar separating her from Troy. She closed her eyes lightly and took a few steady but shaky breaths until the plane was so close to the ground that she could sense a change coming rapidly.

She closed her eyes and held on to the sides of her seat as tight as she could, keeping her calm face on with no effort. The plane hit the ground jubilantly and it was still so ironic that the Pink Ranger dreaded aircraft after agreeing to be a Skick. Troy noticed how she immediately straightened up when they announced landing and just looked straight the whole time, hoping Emma wouldn't freak out and feel nauseous. He didn't want his Pink Ranger to feel weird, because as their only vacation in a few years, he didn't want her to miss out on all the fun.

He learned everything from his mother, from his swift but cautious moves to his kindness and generosity. Emma was so glad to have a Red Ranger that was friendly and loose and not some guy who was tight and always stubborn. Easy for her to say, she didn't even meet the Red Samurai and pity for the Pink. The airport was absolutely beautiful. There were trees everywhere, and it was the perfect temperature, helping Emma's body calm down from the airsickness. Troy put his arm on her back so she could keep her balance and they walked to the terminal exit, where they searched for the Samurai Rangers, being required to travel in a pack.

Samurai

"Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the beginning of your private one-month vacation. We are now arriving into the Kempegowda International Airport. In other words, welcome to Bangalore, India! We hope you enjoy your stay, and see you back in 3 days in terminal 5 at 10 am sharp. Please keep your seatbelts on while the plane is still on the runway. We will let you know when it is safe to unload your luggage. Thank you for choosing Sky Airlines," the cabin blurted as the duo just sat in silence to

Jayden sneered in disgust at their fake politeness. "Like we had a choice. If we went on another airline, nobody would dare come near us."

"And what makes you think that, Mr. Judgmental?"

"Oh, so now I have a nickname?"

"Hey, let's not go there."

"Sure, but first, I want to know why I have such a nickname."

"Because,"

"Because…"

"Because I chose to give you that name out of pure tackiness."

"Uh huh, and I ate 30 candy bars yesterday."

"Jayden…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go!" Mia and Jayden both hadn't realized how close they had gotten during their conversation. The pilot came on the speaker, allowing the passengers to get out of their seats. Mia mentally thanked the heavens and smiled as she got up and walked to her side to bring down the bags from the above compartment. She almost forgot her handbag, but she remembered at the last moment that something that usually slung down from her shoulder was missing. Her purse! She ran back to the seat, but it was missing. She shot Jayden a worried look, who merely smiled.

She followed him out of pure curiosity. They walked through the tunnel, where he stood next to her as he stopped her in her tracks and she looked up. Having that same worried expression, he smiled innocently and held out his hand. She looked down and saw her purse. Out of blind sadness, she punched him in the chest, causing him to step back a bit.

"I was bored!" He defended.

"Yeah, you sound like Antonio. Stick to being your stubborn self. You're not so good at being the clown."

"Oh, so now I'm stubborn." The duo continued their friendly argument through the whole airport, until they walked outside. Expecting burning hot weather from what she read in her books, she was in for a surprise as she smiled, as a breeze blew some of her stray hair out of place. She straightened herself and looked to her right to see Jayden looking at her with a 'what-the-crap' and 'you-look-happy' look. Mia giggled at his funny expression, and he started walking.

"Jayden! Wait! I didn't mean it! Well, kinda." She whispered the last part. That was it. He stopped, turned around, and with a huge smile on his face, he took Mia's wrist while he guided them to the huge taxi, where they waited for the other two (now slowpokes) to arrive.

Megaforce and Samurai

They waited sometime before a duo that was just about their height walked up to them. Immediately, Troy and Jayden became friends as they discussed what happened so far and helped load the bags. The taxi driver seemed pleased that he didn't have to carry any bags this time. The two girls, Mia and Emma, just stood there in complete shock.

Emma, being her shy self just waited for something to happen that could give her a chance to run away. _Emma, stop being so shy and stupid right now,_ she thought. _You have to say hello. Now do it doofus._

But before she even opened her mouth , "Hey."

"Oh hi. Sorry, I'm pretty shy."

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm sometimes like that, too. So… I'm Mia."

"Emma. Nice to meet you. Finally! I've been waiting for so long to meet you guys."

"Same here. It seems my friend Emily has met your friend…"

"Gia. Yeah, she's been bursting my eardrum repeatedly from all her babbling about it."

"What'd she tell you?"

"Well, she said that Emily is dating… Mike, is it?"

"Yeah, they're like two lovebirds."

"It seems Gia's really enjoying spending time with Emily."

"Who doesn't? Emily always opens up."

"Yeah, well when Gia opens up, sometimes it can be a bit annoying. But again, we're best friends."

"How long?"

"Since I was about 5. I was very vulnerable and weak at that time, ironic for being a ranger, and boys took advantage of that. I had to face many bullies and I never knew when it would stop."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"Well actually, it gets better. Gia came along when she moved to Harwood and she shooed those guys away. I guess that's why I can't survive without her. Literally."

"Emily had to face bullying too, and that was also before we were rangers. Her sister had to help her everyday afterschool. Her name was Serena. I never met her, but she seemed like the perfect girl. A few years ago, right before Serena was to be a ranger, she fell terribly ill. Emily had to take her place, and that was extremely hard. I hate having to think of her past. I mean, such a little girl having to go through all this?"

"That must really be hard on you, being her best friend."

"Enough sadness. So introduce me to your friend."

"Troy, are you ready?" He came out and walked over. Jayden just stood up.

"Oh hey, I'm Troy." He extended his hand to Mia. She gladly shook it.

"I'm Mia. It's nice to meet you. I see you've met Jayden." She pointed to Jayden and he smiled.

"Yeah, we're good friends now. You guys?"

"Same. In 5 minutes, a lot's been going on," Emma said. Jayden closed the trunk and joined the other 3.

"Hi," he said to Emma. "I'm Mr. Judgmental. If you want, you can call me stubborn."

"Excuse me?"

"Emma, it's a small argument between me and Jayden. Nothing big."

"Oh, okay. Hi Jayden."

The taxi driver walked out of his car, steamed. "Are we going or not?!"

"Gosh," Troy said. "You remind me of Ernie."

"Definitely," Emma joined. Mia waited as the duo walked in to the back of the van and she and Jayden sat in the front. The hotel they were staying in was only for Rangers and other guardians, and it wasn't that far away. About 5 minutes later, the driver screeched to a stop as the gang unloaded the luggage and muttered about how terrible this particular driver was. As Troy payed for the ride, the driver refused.

"Where's my tip?"

"Alright. Here's your tip. Next time, tell people that you don't drive well and you have an attitude. They'll surely thank you for making sure they didn't waste their time." The driver was furious. He snatched the money he needed without the tip and drove away.

Emma laughed and the other two smiled.

"Hey! He asked for a tip, so I gave him one!"

The quad headed to the lobby and their rooms were split. One for Samurai and one for Megaforce. Mia and Jayden were on the top floor and the Megaforce room was right across from theirs. The quad thanked the lady at the desk and headed to the elevator.

Samurai

Mia and Jayden were in shock. Their room was huge and beautiful! The windows were made of bulletproof glass, and the view was spectacular. Mia took her bags to her room and sat on the bed. It was so soft! This hotel was everything she wanted and they had to go to the kitchen downstairs if they wanted anything. The best part, it was all free!

She walked outside of her room and spotted from the corner of her eye, Jayden sitting on the couch and watching something on the huge flat screen TV.

"Well this sucks," Jayden said.

"What sucks?"

"That we only have 3 days in here." Mia smiled and sat next to Jayden. Apparently, they had football! That would keep Jayden occupied and away from trying to break anything from training.

"Now Jayden, Ji wants me to make sure you're okay."

"It's alright. Besides they have a Wii!"

"They have a Wii?"

"Yeah, which game do you want to start off with?"

"Well, since I'm over jetlag, I'm gonna let you choose it."

"How about this one?"

Mia laughed and looked at the disc. Apparently, people all over the world knew about them.

"Okay, let's play this one." Mia inserted the disc and the name flashed on the screen.

'Power Rangers 20th Anniversary: Clash of the Samurai and Megaforce Power Rangers ' Mia put on her remote and they chose their characters.

"Dibs on the Red Samurai," Jayden said.

"Fine, I'm Pink then." As they were halfway through the game, Jayden started panting.

"Let's quit. Besides, they have training mode!"

"Jayden! I told you to stop pushing yourself. We're on vacation, remember? We should quit. It's almost lunch."

"Okay, but I win."

"We had a perfect score." Mia smiled as she walked out of the room to go down. Jayden sighed and walked over to his Lion Zord Toy.

"I'm trying, little guy. Mia's right. I have to stop pushing myself, but I'm addicted to it. What do I do?" His toy walked up to his head and he laughed. "I have to go. Bye." He put his toy down so it could rest and he walked out.

Suddenly, he walked out and saw Mia covering her ears and rolled up on the floor.

"Mia!" Before he knew why she was acting this way, he landed right behind her. He couldn't do anything because he didn't hear anything wrong. He had to find a way to get to the other two when he had the chance. He shook her, but it wasn't working. Nighlok Attack.

Megaforce

The duo walked around the room, shock written all over their faces. Emma dropped her bags when she started to cough really hard. She couldn't stop and was close to losing her voice. Troy stopped to lay her down on the couch. He put his hand on her forehead, then her cheek. She had a slight fever. She was able to stop coughing and got up after struggling with a bit of help from him.

"It must be an aftershock from my airsickness. I'll be okay. It's not contagious."

"Just rest here. I'll call someone to bring your lunch."

"You sure? You go ahead and go down."

"No, Emma. I know you need help and you know that too. Just let me stay here." She coughed once.

"Alright. But just don't worry too much about me. We're on vacation."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to miss all the fun."

"Thanks, Troy." Emma got up and got a glass of water.

Troy just walked behind her and waited for her to confirm she was okay before he headed down to get her meal. But before she began, a screech from outside that Emma could hear clearly but Troy heard nothing at all. She dropped the glass and he rushed to her side as she saw blurs and blobs everywhere. She swore she heard Troy's voice.

Samurai and Megaforce

Troy and Jayden nearly bumped into each other in the hallway and were as confused as they could be.

"Troy! What happened?"

"Emma's out! What about you?"

"Mia too!"

"They hear something that we don't, but what is it?"

Jayden turned around when he heard someone behind him. Mia was trying to get up and he ran to her, sliding on the floor.

Megaforce

Troy ran inside his room and saw Emma trying to keep her balance. He lifted her up and she hugged him. He held her tightly and felt something wet on his hand. Blood. From Emma.

He pushed away slowly and looked at her ear. It was red and blood was dripping. Her eardrum probably burst. He wiped off the blood from his hand carelessly and rubbed the blood from her ear. Her knees collapsed under her and Troy came down with her. Emma winced, but held herself together. He hugged her again.

"You okay?" He whispered into her other ear, hoping it wouldn't hurt her. She merely nodded.

"Good, let's get you to bed." Emma snuggled into his shoulder as he carried her to her room. Her ear was still bleeding, and Troy got an icepack. He came back and placed it on her ear. She screamed silently and held it so he could let go.

"Dizchord," Emma whispered.

"What?"

"Dizchord's back. And he's stronger."

"Why can't I hear him?"

"I don't know, Troy." Troy sighed and lay down next to her in frustration. She came closer to him.

"You'll do it. You always do." He looked to her and smiled. Returning it, she sat up and looked at the time.

"This time, I'm coming with you."

"Where?"

"To lunch, silly."

"Let's go then!"

Samurai

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, something hit me."

"I need to train for this guy."

"Jayden, stop. This time, I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt from going too far."

"Mia, look at yourself!"

"How would you like it if I just told you what happened?"

"Fine."

"It's a Nighlok named Dizchord. He's bad at music and reincarnated."

"So you're telling me he's basically undead?"

"Exactly."

 **Once again, please somehow let me know to continue this story. There is no point in updating if there is no one reading, so feedback is appreciated!**


	4. 4

Megaforce

"Aw man!" Troy said as he checked every room. "There's only one bed!"

"What?!" He heard Emma scream from the opposite side of the suite and stood silently as he heard progressing footsteps coming his way. Emma came into the room with a worried expression.

"I think we should go to the front desk and see if it was all a mix up."

"Alright." They ran downstairs, not bothering to even glance at the elevator as they passed by. The same lady at the front desk was still typing gibberish on her computer. She looked up to see the two Skicks.

"Can I help you both?"

"Yes, we would like to know why there's only one bed in our room."

"Oh, it's probably just because the manager thought you both were together, so he put one bed in your room."

"Well, what can we do?"

"At this point, we can't do anything about it. Don't fret, it was just a minor mix up, that's all."

"Minor," Troy muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing. Thanks for… you know."

"No problem. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah," Emma replied with no expression and they walked to the elevator and stared at each other as they waited for what seemed like forever for the moving room's doors to open.

Samurai

As if nothing happened that day and she was in the Shiba House, walking around and looking for something to do, Mia strutted down the hallway and explored the different doors and views. Today was Valentine's Day, and she felt the quad should go out somewhere.

She took out her wallet and checked to see how much money she had in her purse. About 100 dollars, but that would even up for a few days of food and transportation if she went to a cash exchange counter somewhere in this hotel.

Megaforce

"Sorry excuse for a hotel," Emma said to Troy as they walked through the maze of doors and floors. The elevator had broken down, and the duo was extremely ticked off about the service. Troy just looked to Emma while she said that and they took a turn from out of nowhere.

They were lost in a hotel.

Crap.

Samurai and Megaforce

Mia took a turn and bumped into Emma as she apologized then straightened up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma. So whatcha guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing really., if we tell you our morning. So first, the hotel lady at the desk tells us we have to share a bed."

"Ouch."

"Then," Troy interrupts. "We have to walk 10 flights of stairs due to the broken down elevator which we, apparently, were not notified of."

"Finally, we get lost in this sorry excuse for a hotel!"

"Well then," Mia stated. "How about we savor the moment and enjoy Valentine's Day this year?"

"Sure, I guess that's not such a bad idea."

"Good, then I'll call Jayden and see if he's up to it."

Samurai

Mia led the duo to their room in the maze and went inside hers. She saw Jayden fast asleep on his bed. Finally, he was starting to take a break and relax. She smiled at the thought and shooed it away as she realized time was slowly ticking to go out on such a beautiful day.

"Jayden," she soothingly called. He didn't wake up.

"Jayden?" Nope.

"Mr. Judgemental, wake up," she stated and he shot up and shot her a glance.

"What happened, M?"

"Today's Valentine's Day…"

"Yeah…"

"And I was wondering…"

Uh oh, he thought.

"Maybe you might want to join the rest of us today. We're heading out for some air."

"Oh, sure! I'll come asap."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye." She walked out, the smallest jump in her steps and closed the apartment door as she looked to the duo. They were ready and Emma had changed into pants instead of shorts. Jayden came out soon and the quad headed down the steps.

Samurai and Megaforce

Mia and Emma stood next to their Red Rangers as they walked down the seemingly never-ending flights of stairs.

"Now you know what we mean, Mia."

"Ugh, definitely." They checked out at the front and made sure they had their Morphers and Samuraizers. Checking the time, Mia thought that maybe they had some time to check out Bangalore before heading to a restaurant.

As they walked around, a woman stopped in front of them.

"Hey, you mustn't be from around here, is it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I can see you all are definitely into the loving spirit of Valentine's Day, from what I can see of the color of your shirts."

"Oh, well, um, Happy Valentine's Day," Mia said and smiled. The others also tried their best to put on fake smiles.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Yashoda."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mia."

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Same here." The quad looked at their shirts all at the same time as they realized they were wearing shirts of the same color as their Ranger color. Emma laughed and the others chimed in.

Maybe for Emma and Troy, Valentine's Day wouldn't droop their spirits.

And maybe, just maybe, Jayden might be able to just learn to relax.

Mia smiled.


	5. 5

**Reviews are appreciated! Also, be sure to check out my other stories. Enjoy.**

Samurai

Jayden checked the clock on Mia's phone. It was almost 7 am, and he realized something was different. He wasn't in his bed at home. He was halfway across the world in Bangalore, India. He wasn't so comfortable in new places all by himself, since he felt scared from seeing his dad die before his very own eyes. Jayden sat up and looked around. To his left, he saw another bed. It looked like someone was there.

He squinted, and smiled when he figured it was Mia. She was facing him and was curled up very tightly. Seeing how pleasant she looked sleeping, Jayden lay back down. He literally jumped when someone spoke up.

"Jayden?"

"Mia, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's fine. What time is it?"

"Around 7. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, but if you're fully awake, I might as well get up."

"I'm going to lie down for some time. I'll wake up around 7:30."

"Suit yourself." Mia sighed as she lay back down in her pillow and covered herself fully as she turned her back to Jayden. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Megaforce

This whole sharing one bed chaos wasn't working out. Neither Troy nor Emma even took a second to close their eyes to blink! They were soon getting bored, so a staring contest was the best choice at the moment. It was already midnight and Emma was starting to get tired. Troy was too, but couldn't sleep. He just wouldn't.

That lady at the front desk had some explaining to do.

Samurai

The alarm went off on Mia's phone, which was on the small table in between the two beds. Mia tried to get a hold of her phone, but it was more on Jayden's side. He reached out and grabbed it as he turned it off.

"Thanks," Mia whispered as she dunked herself into her pillow.

"You know, we have to get up some day."

"Yeah, well not today."

"I'll get ready, and then I'll wake you up."

"Hmm." Mia was half awake as she just lay in the same spot. Jayden got up and walked toward the restroom, tiredness and morning sickness quickly sweeping over him. He came out an hour later and remembered to wake Mia up. He walked to her bed and sat down next to her sleeping figure.

"Mia," he whispered. She still slept away.

"Mia, come on." He put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her the slightest bit. She slightly moved, but that was all.

"Mia, it's 8:30. Come on M, wake up." She stretched slowly before looking up to Jayden. He smiled and she covered her face in her hands. She did a sit up and sat on her bed. Jayden was still touching her stomach.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, go ahead and get ready. I'll wait for you so we can go eat."

"Alright." He let go of her and she got up as she walked to the restroom to get ready for her last day in India. Jayden just sat on his bed and opened up a book. Mia came out soon enough and Jayden got out of bed as they walked to the elevator, which now was working.

What a surprise.

Megaforce

Troy was tired. He was really tired. Half the night, he and Emma were having a staring contest which never ended… from what he thought. It was way too dark to notice if one of them blinked. As unrealistic as it sounded, they had 1 single round of a staring contest for 4 hours. Troy knew it wouldn't ever happen, but he stuck with it.

He realized that he was sleeping on Emma's side and she was cuddled up to him. He rested his head on his hand and was facing her. She slowly woke up and faced up to see Troy looking down at her.

"Hey Emma," Troy said quietly.

"Mm. Sleepy." She was too drowsy to realize she was moving closer to Troy and he shifted his body so she slept on top of him.

"Uh-huh." Emma knew something was wrong and opened her eyes. She gasped before she placed her hand on Troy's bare chest.

"That stupid lady made us share a bed."

"It wasn't that bad." Emma put her chin on him and giggled.

"Yeah, but I spent most of my night having a staring contest. Which I won."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Okay, first person to finish getting ready gets to be the winner." Troy got up and held her as he tickled Emma to get a head start.

And with that, the day started for all four Power Rangers.

Samurai

Jayden was having fun. That was a first. The duo had headed down for breakfast in the dining room across from the lobby. He and Mia were having the weirdest conversation. One that had to do with Emily and Mike.

"If Mike cheated on Emily, the first person she'd talk to would be me. She thinks I'm an 'expert' at it."

"Well, are you?"

"I don't consider myself one, but it's a good feeling to know that someone looks up to you, so I go with it."

"Same here. Kevin thinks I should know everything. And it's really annoying."

"Oh yeah, Kevin'll kill you one day."

"Just praying he won't do it soon." Mia laughed and sat down at a table in the small café near the lobby just big enough for the four of them. After waiting for 5 minutes for the other two, Mia got up and grabbed something to eat.

Megaforce

Emma pushed Troy to the side as he caught hold of her waist. She laughed. They were fighting to be the first to finish. Emma shut the bathroom door as Troy cursed for losing. She came out a few seconds later when she needed to grab her toothbrush. He grabbed her before she was about to get in and tickled her. She laughed, giving him some time. Troy laughed in victory as he rushed in the small bathroom. Emma smirked.

There was another restroom in the other room which he didn't know about. She grabbed everything she needed and ran to the other room to get ready. He came out an hour later when he was done shaving and laughed in thought that he had won. He suddenly got worried when he couldn't find Emma anywhere.

He heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. On the other side stood Emma, all ready.

"Someone's a big loser," Emma teased and he ran after her, wanting to be first. They went inside the elevator and waited patiently for a minute before the door opened. They ran outside to the café.

"Walk," said the hotel manager. They laughed and paced quickly. Neither of them won as they walked in at the same time.

"I won," Troy jubilantly stated.

"Yeah right, I did," Emma denied.

"No, we did." Mia and Jayden walked up to the shocked and tired duo.

Samurai and Megaforce

The quad just sat down silently until Troy checked the time and told the others that they had two hours left before leaving at 10.

"Do you remember which terminal we were supposed to be at?" Jayden asked.

"I was sleeping," Emma said.

"I was tired," Mia made up as an excuse.

"I didn't care," Troy admitted.

They laughed.

Their last day in India was sure a memorable one.


	6. 6

**Please don't forget to review, and check out my other stories. Enjoy.**

Megaforce

"What time is it?!" Emma asked Troy.

"9:30, we're late!" They hopped in their private van and rushed out of the hotel, the Shiba Van following close behind.

None of the quad had bothered to listen to the cabin about the details of their plane, and breakfast was cut short by the sudden realization of how stupid they were. Troy was in the passenger seat while Emma scanned her phone for the ticket details. She finally grasped onto a specific email from her travel agent, Valerie. Emma couldn't believe how close they were to missing their flight, so she called Valerie.

Troy just looked back and forth at her, then the road to the airport. The place was pretty crowded, and that was not helping. It was a workday, and people were getting ready to go to work. He silenced his mental pacing as Emma spoke with her agent.

Emma banged her hand on the side in frustration.

"We might miss our flight."

"It's a private jet, so they can't do anything about it. We're the only passengers. We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

Samurai

Mia pulled out her phone after getting a text from Emma.

"We might be late but we'll be okay. That's news I'm glad to hear right now."

"Definitely, check out the traffic!" As he pointed to the crowd in front of him, Mia gasped.

"This is typical traffic in India, but in Panorama it's this bad only if there's an accident!"

Samurai and Megaforce

They literally jumped out of their cars and ran inside the airport with their bags on push carts. Emma handed the tickets to the front desk, where they pointed the directions to the terminal.

"Oh yeah! It was terminal 5!" Troy said and they followed the rushing boy.

"Thank you for coming and you may now board," the lady at the desk in front of their gate said. They all gratefully nodded and went inside. Mia and Jayden went to the back, where they relaxed side by side. Mia smiled and started to laugh along with Jayden.

Megaforce

Emma sat down in a window seat, and Troy followed a bit later after putting his bag in another seat. She smiled to him as a gesture to come. He sat down next to her and she placed her hand on top of his.

"What happened, Emma? Anything wrong?"

"Turbulence." Emma bit her lower lip and smiled. Troy just grinned. He placed his hand on top of hers. He used his thumb to rub her knuckle.

"It's just so ironic how you don't like turbulence. But don't worry, I'm here for you." She smiled and he wrapped her in a hug.

"You really think we'll be able to defeat Vrak?" Emma finally whispered. Troy sighed.

"I don't know, Emma. But if we don't, then we don't together."

"You know, I'm really proud of you."

"And why's that?"

"Well, you got a robot on our team, you helped me stop obsessing over Rico, what else? You've just been doing a great job. I'm sure Jayden's really proud of you. Thinking about your past, it's so unimaginable what you've done for all of us."

"I never think about it like that. I just do it." Emma let go of his embrace and frowned. Ten, she smiled and put her face close to his like she did in Ernie's Brain Freeze.

"My favorite thing you've done is when you saved me from those bullies and Mr. Burley's smoothies. If you didn't use swift moves, I would've been covered in fruit." They both smiled at that memory. Troy remembered it like it happened seconds ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Hey Emma," Troy said to the brunette. She closed her locker and looked to him._

 _"_ _Oh, hey Troy. So how's your day going?"_

 _"_ _Terrible, I've embarrassed so many people already. How about yours?"_

 _"_ _My whole day has been a disaster, like every Friday the 13_ _th_ _." Troy couldn't blame her. They both were victims of bad luck. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the two biggest bullies walk up to the duo._

 _"Well hello, Cinderella and Prince Charming. Somebody told me you both were in love. Come on, pucker up Cinderella. You don't deserve him."_

 _"In your dreams, Sid," Emma boldly scolded, "Besides, the name's Emma."_

 _"C'mon. I've known you since we were 3."_

 _"So?"_

 _"So pucker up. It's about time you fell in love with me."_

 _Troy came in between. "Didn't you hear her? She said no."_

 _"Aww, Prince Charming thinks he's so strong."_

 _"Try me," Troy challenged._

 _Sid aimed at Troy and tried to punch him. Troy easily blocked it and pulled Emma behind him. He blocked all of the bully's attempts. The second bully, Alex, was behind Emma, and when she realized he was about to hit her, Emma screamed Troy's name for dear life. He immediately turned around and blocked Alex's attempt. He caught Emma in his arms. Sid and Alex were exhausted and upset that they looked like fools._

 _Meanwhile, Troy was staring at the girl he was holding, and smiled at her._

 _"Hey," he lamely said. She grinned back at him and he looked up to see Mr. Burley struggling with a tray of smoothies._

 _"_ _Watch out!" Troy said as he moved Emma to the other side of his body. She held onto his neck as he reached over and caught the tray of falling smoothies. He smiled and brought the tray to her._

 _"_ _Want one?" He offered with a smile._

 _End of Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember. I was so embarrassed that day."

"But, you did help me out. You see, Troy, we all love you, and I'm especially proud to see that you're overcoming your past."

Troy couldn't help but keep that smile on his face.

"You know, Gosei told me that everyone in the team has a special power from their Zord Clan."

"Oh, really. And what's that?"

"Well, Gia's is fierceness, Noah is knowledge and skill, Jake's is anger and love, mine is protection, and yours is bravery. And because I know you're having doubt, I want to give you something."

Emma watched as Troy nodded. She held his chin as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"For protection. It actually works."

"Oh, Emma." Troy laughed as Emma grimaced when the cabin notified of the plane taking off soon.

"I guess you'll need a little protection yourself." Troy leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. She turned a light shade of rose on her cheeks and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I can already start to feel the powers working," Emma stated sarcastically. The duo chuckled and surprisingly, Emma had gotten over her fear of aircraft.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the cabin began. "Thank you for choosing Sky Airlines. Our next stop, Sochi, Russia. Have a safe flight."


	7. 7

Megaforce

Emma smiled as she opened her window. There was a beautiful sunset outside in the city of Sochi, Russia and the breeze tuned the temperature to the right degree. She and Troy had just moved into their new room and she realized they now had a balcony. Emma had straightened her hair at the spa in the lobby and had gotten bangs, so she looked a lot different. She tied her flawless hair and called Gia.

"Hello?" Gia answered.

"Gia? It's Em."

"Hey Emma! So how's it with you and Mr. Fearless Leader?"

"It's alright here, he's watching TV right now. We have a balcony!"

"Lucky you, Jake and I have to share a bed."

"Oh Gia, we had to do that too."

"Do what?" Troy came in as he sat on a chair behind Emma. She leaned against the railing and just looked to Troy with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, it is Troy. Jake wants to talk to him? I'll put in on speaker. Alright, go ahead."

"Hey Troy! How's it going?" Jake said.

"Great, where're you guys right now?" Troy replied as Emma sat in the chair across from him and pulled out her laptop.

"We're actually still in France, heading to Sochi in a few hours," Gia cut in. "You guys are still in India?"

"Hey Gia?" Emma interrupted from the other side.

"Yes?"

"Get on Skype."

"Alright bye." Emma called the duo on Skype, and a few seconds later came up a fullscreen view of the Landick Rangers. Troy smashed his face right next to Emma's and pulled up a chair. She placed the laptop on the coffee table and spoke up.

"We're actually in Sochi right now."

Samurai

Mia lay down on her neatly laid out bed and closed her eyes. It was 8:30 pm, 10 pm in India, and she wasn't working very well with the time changes and jet lag. Jayden kept on telling her it was going to get better, but she just didn't believe it herself.

She couldn't eat anything and was having serious coughing fits lately. Jayden had to keep up with it all, and Mia was feeling terrible about it. Assuring him that it was really okay wouldn't do much of anything, since he already had so many people he didn't take seriously and they quietly slipped away.

Also, he really didn't have anyone to spend time with, and Mia's weak side started to show up when she felt so much sympathy for her leader. She didn't want him to become bent over with her but she still didn't want him to be sad and lonely at the same time.

So when she was feeling well enough to move anywhere, she took him to the nearby rinks and snowboarding arenas to make him feel secure and involved. This was the side of Mia that knew how to take care of her especially loved ones.

And while she was having this internal conflict, Jayden was having the time of his life with his very own three day winter.

Megaforce

Emma smiled as she turned the monitor of her laptop off and sighed to Troy. He imitated her and sighed, tilting his head to the side. Emma giggled and looked outside to the sky behind them. She immediately felt overwhelmed.

"We're halfway across the world."

"Oh, Miss Goodall," Troy said in a tacky English accent. "You just realized that right now."

"Oh, Mr. Burrows," Emma copied. "You are such a knucklehead." She got up and left him sitting there blankly.

Samurai

Jayden woke up when he heard Mia coughing. He got up and went over to her. He lifted her and slowly rested her on his muscular, yet soft chest. He wrapped both of them in her white blanket and he fell asleep, resting his head on her headboard with a pillow in front of it, of course. Mia soothingly rubbed her head closer to him and brought her hands around his torso.

Her coughing slowly came to a halt.

Jayden was Mia's medicine.

The next morning, Jayden woke up and looked down to see Mia's raven hair flowing down onto the blanket. He rubbed her back and felt something around his stomach. He felt it being her hands and smiled to himself. Mia wasn't feeling well, and he would go to great lengths to save his favorite Pink Ranger.

Mia felt some movement around her and opened her eyes.

"You're awake."

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" Mia barely whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Was I coughing last night?"

"Yes, and as an amazing leader, I came to your rescue. You're welcome."

"Don't be tacky." Being drowsy, she fell back down on Jayden and he stroked her back and enveloped her in his arms. Her silky black hair tickled his skin and he brushed a strand occasionally.

Megaforce

 _"_ _You can't!" Emma screamed._

 _"_ _I have to! It's for your safety!"_

 _"_ _Troy, please no! Don't die for me!" Emma was crying now as she saw the tattered Troy on the ground and Vrak with another blurry monster walking stealthily up to the weak body. Emma didn't know what to do. She and Troy were the only ones left alive, Gosei and Tensou fallen along with the Command Center. And the others._

 _The others._

 _One by one, Vrak's scepter had shot each of them in a specific sequence as if they were each other's weakness. Down they went. Noah, then Jake, and Gia._

 _But Troy._

 _He couldn't die. At least not to Emma. She walked closer to Troy as the monsters came to him from his other side. Troy was staring at her with those green orbs. His eyes. And there was a spark. It left as he closed his eyes and silently died, the dragon spirit flowing in all directions. Emma lost it. Her phoenix spirit enraged, but she was too weak. The blurry Nighlok held his hand out, and Vrak's scepter._

 _And it was black._

Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. She just had a nightmare. Troy jumped out of bed and came to her side immediately. She screamed even more and started to cry. Her feet were hunched up against her chest and she buried her face in her palms.

Troy knew she had a nightmare about Vrak. He could sense it from her sudden burst of security. He knew how to soothe people after a nightmare from his mother. She was his hero, unlike most boys who chose their dad. But because he didn't have one, he was counted out of most games and other events which most boys would attend to.

He felt insecure and like the world was planning to kill him. His mother always was the shoulder for him to cry on, and he loved how she always knew what to do. But she was having bankruptcy issues because they always had to move to other places to get away from Troy's bullying.

He always said that he got it under control before he went to school and that it would be a good day, but that day never showed up. Knowing how Emma felt, he took his left hand and rubbed small circles on her back. He took his right hand and saw a few tears running down her cheeks, although the sobs had halted sometime back.

His thumb caressed her cheek as he wiped away a freshly fallen tear. Emma rested her head against his chest and he sat back, a pillow comforting his back.

He kept on "shh"-ing her soothingly to make her feel safe. He finally landed in a sleeping position, Emma lying on his collarbone. Amused, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

What was she dreaming about?

Samurai

An hour passed until Mia completely woke up. She had to do a bit of convincing to get a drowsy, half-asleep Jayden to let go of her waist. He had startled her when he got up so quickly.

"Jayden, should we go out today?"

"Sure, nothing wrong with that."

"I'll get Troy and Emma to come too."

"That sounds good." Jayden gave her one of those smiles that she loved and she walked to the door with a satisfied look.

Samurai and Megaforce

Emma opened the door after she heard a soft knock. Mia stepped in with a few slips of laminated paper. Emma noted them as tickets to the nearby arena and one by one did the gears in her head clink. They were going out today.

Emma politely invited her in, and a few minutes later, Jayden came in.

"Hey guys, wassup?" Emma said with her usual signature smile. Troy came in after a shower and the whole room suddenly filled with steam from the bedroom.

"Oh hey guys!"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go snowboarding or skating."

"Yeah, sure!" Troy and Emma both said at the same time with huge grins on their faces. They all stepped outside and Mia felt a bit nauseous. Jayden put his hand on her back to calm her down.

"You sure about this?" He asked in his signature concerned, yet sincere voice.

"I'm hoping. Don't fret about me, I can manage."

"Alright, but I'll take you home if you're not doing well. I think the other two could calm down here a bit. It's their time to shine as rangers, so they need a break."

"Imagine how hard it is to tell that to you," Mia muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Again, don't mind me. I'm fine. Let's go." They both followed the Megaforce duo, who was now much far ahead of them.

Megaforce

Emma looked down at the tiles and stepped only on the blue ones that repeated ever so often. This little game continued until she stopped when they had met an intersection. Troy put his arm on her shoulder to notify her of where they were and her face jolted upward.

"Oh, uh thanks."

"I see you're caught up in your little game."

"Yeah, something to keep me distracted."

"From what?"

"Well, do you remember last night when you had to comfort me?"

"It was from a nightmare, right?"

"I don't know why, or even how I managed to come up with it."

"What was it about?"

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Emma, remember what I told you in Ernie's Brain Freeze about my dreams?"

"You looked like the Sandman accidentally paid a visit to you in the morning."

"Right, and I didn't tell you this, but I've been having strange dreams about the final battle."

"Basically, you've been thinking about the future?"

"I guess you could put it that way. Well, it got worse and I eventually got daily night sweats and sleep disorders. It you don't tell someone like I did, I'll have to play doctor for you. So come on, talk to me."

"Alright, but if I scare you away, it's your fault."

"Deal."

"Well, we were in one of our normal battles, but this one had a monster which I recall as familiar from a previous battle in Harwood. I honestly don't know which one it was, but he was with Vrak at his side.

"Gia, Noah and Jake had… died. You were already badly hurt, and I was barely able to stand up. The monster kept on walking towards you, so I tried to reach you sooner to block his aim. But before I could make it…" Emma stopped. Troy knew what happened next. The single most dreaded thing that he tried to avoid every time he saw a monster.

Emma wasn't crying; she was too strong to cry that much. Instead, she sat on a bench nearby and hung her head low, staring at the folded hands in her lap. Troy sat next to her and gave her a half hug to assure her that he was still alive.

"It's alright, Emma. You know, I've been thinking about the same thing." Emma looked up to him slowly with hope spelled out in her eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yup, and right before anything bad happened to anybody in the team, the monster had already been defeated. And do you know by whom?"

"Who?"

"The Skick Rangers. You did, Emma. Imagine how proud we would be after the battle."

"Emma grinned and looked straight ahead of her, her hair swaying in the breeze. She was the perfect image of Mother Nature.

"Yeah. By the way, thank you for last night."

"Hey, anything for a fellow Skick." Troy's easy laugh made Emma do nothing but join in.

Samurai

Nauseous. The only word that kept Mia propelling towards the thought that she would panic. Yes, her fever was gone and she wasn't coughing so much thanks to Jayden, but the nausea stuck as hard as glue from a hot glue gun.

She once in a while held her stomach and Jayden could easily identify the uneven breathing, but all in all, she could handle the load. He took a step to his right, moving closer to the teenage Pink. Looking up, she met his eyes and somehow the pain ceased.

Smiling, they walked nervously like a young couple secretly falling in love.

Sure, they had that something more.


	8. 8

**Review, follow, and/or favorite.**

The second day in Sochi was just about to wrap up. It was almost 7 and Emma was just getting ready to make dinner. Troy was so thankful that he had gone shopping in the morning, or else Emma would've gone crazy from seeing empty cupboards. She was a really good cook, and Troy would die to eat something she made.

Every Saturday at Ernie's in Harwood, Emma would go in the morning to make their Mini Saturday Special Pies with each smoothie flavor in it. That would probably be the only reason Emma had cut time from hiking through the woods. And even then, Troy would bump into her every once in a while on accident and talk about casual teenager stuff like… if she was heading somewhere.

The smell of Italian Food lingered from the kitchen into their dim-lit bedroom. No, they no longer shared a bed to their liking (at the moment), but had two separate beds, cozied up into their own flavor. Troy closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined what she was making. Sizzles and steam came from the kitchen and that was when he couldn't take it anymore. That food was his.

He put down his phone after intentionally losing a round of Geometry Dash, and headed outside to help her. She smiled as he entered the small room and passed him a strainer to help her get rid of the excess water from the pasta bowl. Gladly, he received it and the next hour was spent fixing up the food and talking about various things.

They both walked to the bedroom, letting the food cool.

Samurai

Mia quietly sat down on the couch and Jayden plopped next to her. They both opened up their books and occasionally snuck glances at the other person's book when they encountered a boring part.

There was one moment where Jayden got so caught up in her book that when he kept on moving his head closer, he accidentally bumped his head into hers. She looked to him, obviously amused, and he just looked at her innocently. She smiled, her cheekbones showing how pretty she looked, and Jayden just moved back to his book, losing his page, but sneaking glances at her.

Half an hour later, Jayden got up to start making dinner. He was doing his best to keep Mia away from the stove and she also didn't want to enter the torturous room of eternal death. One look and the whole apartment caught on fire. The kitchen plus Mia did not end well.

Megaforce

After a scrumptious meal, Troy dragged his body to the bedroom and fell down on the bed, not bothering to bundle in the covers, though it was so cold. Emma shivered as she turned off the lights and entered the dim-lit room. She smiled at the shirtless Troy splattered on his bed and picked up the covers from the floor. She gracefully and ever-so-gently laid the white, cotton sheets on him. She tucked the edges of the blanket under his chin and stroked his face with delicate fingers. She then rested on her bed and pulled up the covers. Cuddling up to the warm blanket, she fell asleep.

 _It felt too real to be a dream._

 _He saw the girl that lay motionless on the ground and wondered who it was. Moving closer to her must've been a terrible mistake, for he was shot in the chest by a bullet- or more like a laser._

 _A small hole allowed droplets of blood spurt out of his torso, right above his heart. He nevertheless moved closed to the girl who faced opposite of him on the ground. She was cold as ice and the monster shooting her even more wasn't helping._

 _Who was she?_

 _It couldn't be Gia; she was close to dying with Jake mourning over her in his lap. He turned her over so her lost face could see his. He mustered all hope that she was alive, and turned her over._

 _Emma._

Troy panicked as he got out of bed and ran over to Emma. His breaths were heavy with concern as he shook her gently. She woke up and he exhaled in relief as he brought her to a slow and warm hug. Her hands first reached to his chest as she started to relax and hugged him back.

"Troy," she whispered. He kept on breathing heavily. "Shh. Troy. You're okay. Shh." In response, he snuggled his head deeper into her shoulder. "Troy…" Her soothing voice and warm body made him slowly calm down. Realizing he was kneeling on the floor, Emma brought him to her side. He accepted without hesitation and fell asleep; making sure the girl next to him was safe.

She wouldn't even dare to ask him about it. She just brought herself close to his chest and wrapped her arms around him, hoping he wouldn't scare her like that again with his nightmares.

Samurai

Mia woke up to the sound of small birds playing outside the small window next to their beds and opened it, letting one plop on her index finger. She smiled and caressed its small body. It was raining outside and the poor creatures were stranded out there. Thankfully, their nest was covered with a roof built by the managers of the hotel, thinking the sight of birds would attract more customers.

"Are we playing Cinderella here?" She teased the little guy.

A small tweet was the response. She smiled at the cute bird and replied.

"Well, who would be Prince Charming?" The bird flew off her finger and landed on Jayden's nose a he slept away. She giggled and brought it off his nose.

"You are so funny. Do you know that?"

It twittered merrily and she let it go out. As if on cue, Jayden jumped up in a sitting position from the sound of birds chirping and he smiled to Mia.

"Morning," she said to him quietly. Apparently, people who just woke up are very grumpy and particular, so talking loudly wasn't much recommended in the morning if you had to share a room with Jayden Shiba.

Jayden realized Mia was distracted in her thoughts and got off the bed. She was facing the window, her finger tracing the trails of water falling down the glass. He stopped behind her and put his finger right next to hers, startling her. She turned around, being cornered by her red ranger who was lingering over her.

She smiled at him and he spoke up in his leader voice, upsetting his pink ranger for not loosening up. She would've gladly kissed him if it only meant he was starting to act like teen, but he sadly said something she didn't want to hear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, why." It came out as more of a command to answer.

"Because I hate seeing you this way."

"Oh Jayden, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me."

"I'm not moving until you tell me."

"Well one of these days, you're going to have to brush your teeth."

"Don't move." He went to the restroom and brushed his teeth quickly before he rushed back and stood right over her. "Tell me now."

"What's it to you?"

"Just tell me, please?" He pouted with his pleading puppy-dog face and Mia couldn't take the adorableness.

"Alright, so remember how my grandfather died?"

"Yes."

"He died from a very rare illness which my mother now has from taking care of him."

"Oh no, you don't mean-"

"I may have to quit the Power Rangers if it gets too serious. It's probably the same disease that Serena has."

"Mia, no-"

"Well, I may also get it from her if I have to take care of her. Chances are I'll die, but not in vain at the least."

"Don't say that," he said barely above a whisper. Mia put her hand on his shoulder and brushed his hair out of the way with her fingers.

"Hey, we still have a month to get through, right? And even after that, I still have a few months before it's back in another Shiba, Skick jet… you get the point."

"Well then, you're definitely going to enjoy those few months with us all."

"Yeah, it's not that easy," Mia muttered and looked back to Jayden with a smile after wandering off into space. He gave an uncertain smile and did what nobody would've expected. He put his arms around her waist and engaged her into a warm embrace, the smell of him lingering on Mia.

If only she could keep what she had?

Megaforce

Troy woke up to the sound of birds chirping and groaned. He loved animals, but birds would be the number one reason on his chart why he hated waking up. Their annoying chirping would chip his eardrum everytime they opened their beaks. He groaned even more when there was a weight on his chest, literally.

Emma tossed and turned into the right position, ironically into Troy's hands which were searching for the weight on top of him. He relaxed a bit, and the reason why he was in her bed in the first place came to his mind. But the nightmare felt so real that he would be lying to himself if he could've slept peacefully that night without checking up on her.

To be honest, he was thankful to be in her bed and make sure she was okay. Emma was enjoying it too. If someone walked into that room without knocking, boy, would the duo be terribly mistaken for a couple! Emma was bundled in the covers, holding on to him for dear life, and he was in a relaxed position, keeping her body upward on his chest.

"Wake up," he whispered to her. She just moved closer to him.

"Five minutes, dad," she muttered. Troy chuckled and that familiar laugh made her lift her head curiously. There lay her Sky Counterpart, looking at her cross-eyed to make her laugh. She giggled and playfully tapped his nose like a button to push them to their original places. Playing along, he did so and Emma turned as red as a cherry.

"Hey, red's my color," he said to her and she smiled.

"Well, today it's mine."

"No it isn't!" He grabbed her and pulled her to the side so he could get ready first.

Their little game became such a routine that if they wanted to keep it up, they'd have to stay in the same bed.


	9. 9

**Support is appreciated.**

Megaforce

Emma groaned at 7 in the morning. She knew what day it was, her birthday, specifically her 18th birthday. Being the youngest in the group, the others would sometimes tease her. But Troy wouldn't. He knew how it felt to be hurt by others and avoided spreading the physical disease.

Emma smiled at the thought of his sincerity and jumped out of bed. Realizing that Troy had woken up before her and she was alone made her really curious. If he was getting any funny ideas, might as well call the Fire Department before the incident. But he wasn't doing anything suspicious. Instead, he was on the couch, watching a game from the past Sochi Olympics. Today was their last day in Russia.

Troy smiled and walked over to her, Emma still looking really tired. Her hair was pretty neat, but one look at her eyes that were usually very awake and you could tell that either she was up late watching a TV marathon, or she was sleep deprived.

"Happy Birthday."

"I want to stay younger for once."

"Yeah, but think of all the good things. Like, you can get your license…"

"Anything else?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

"You know what? Since you don't look so pumped about being 18, I'm going to take you out the whole day."

"Really? But we have to get packing."

"Not me, but you do."

"Rude much?"

"It's my signature move." He chuckled at her upset expression and she walked to the restroom to get ready for her birthday with Troy.

Samurai

Jayden yawned and proceeded to the restroom, but bumped into a wall because he was headed the wrong way.

Mia woke up startled to the sound and started laughing when she realized the sound was because of Jayden's clumsiness. He frowned at her and her eyes went wide.

"It's Emma's birthday today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I forgot to get her a present."

"I didn't know I had to get a present."

"Well, we can quickly head to the mall across the street."

"Count me in."

After an hour of shopping, they finally found something that could be used as a present. Jayden yawned again. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately due to the recent Nighlok attacks that Kevin and Antonio had to deal with in China.

Jayden smiled at the thought of the two mortal enemies in an extremely foreign country. It must've been torcher for Kevin. Mia looked up to see him smiling and wondered what was making him act so strange. He was being very overprotective of her, but she shooed him away everytime by saying that she was a ranger too.

But she still loved the feeling.

Megaforce

Emma waited for the elevator in the hallway, while Troy went to a cash exchange counter. It just wouldn't make sense to pay for everything with the wrong currency!

She smiled as he seemingly tried to understand what the man at the counter was saying. Today was a big day, but there was just one thing that bugged her. Her loved ones were all the way on the other side of the world and scattered out everywhere. Little did she know that Troy was just prepared for that.

"Well, today's your birthday, not a funeral. I would just forget it and spoil myself."

"Spoil myself?" Emma was taken aback by his dramatic expression.

"But first, how about I take out my morpher to call everyone?"

"What the heck are you thinking? We're in a hotel!"

"Which is also the host for every guardian. You know- Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider."

"Alright, but don't blame me if it gets awkward."

"I'll just say it's my dad's phone. Those phones were so big."

"Alright, Superman."

After 5 calls to their friends and one unexpected call from Emma's parents, Troy gave her the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Back to the subject. Just forget everything that could put you down and spoil yourself."

Again, she was taken aback.

"You know… tell me every store you wanna go to."

"Well, I don't know. I guess it's your choice."

"Your birthday."

"Your money."

"Logic. Well played. Then we'll start off at the mall."

Samurai and Megaforce

Emma gaped at how big the mall was compared to their local one in Harwood. The entrance was like a grand palace! She smiled and Troy smirked at how she was being pampered. He slung a casual arm around her shoulder and they walked inside the first store that was in sight.

Emma bumped into something when she entered the next shop, more of someone. Her eyes widened when she saw Mia and Jayden holding shopping bags. They were just as surprised as her and Troy.

"Uh… hey… you guys," Jayden tried to say casually and leaned against the closest object behind him. He fell, for they were in the middle of the wide hallway. Emma and Mia exchanged glances while Troy just smirked at the chaos today was.

"So, what're you guys doing in the mall?" Emma asked innocently. Mia couldn't help but note that Emma must've been in the same position as Emily- the fragile one. Troy could definitely relate, but was glad that he could help his Pink Ranger.

 _Flashback_

 _One day, Emma was in the forest, just walking around. It was as if she was thinking about something. As a coincidence, Troy was jogging in that area, too. He stopped when he heard something moving in the trees._

 _There was Emma, sitting on the grass, with her head buried in her hands and all huddled up. Knowing this meant she was either sad or confused about something, he stopped and walked towards her._

 _She looked up and one look at her watery eyes made him want to see someone kill the one who was the cause of her sadness. But that wasn't Troy; he would just try to walk away from it. He thought that he was a bit more involved in this situation since she knew him much better than the others for being the one to convince the others to open up to him. It simply wouldn't work for the girl to leave someone she knew behind._

 _He immediately went into giving her a hug and she shifted, for all she wanted was someone with her there. She started to sob and now Troy wanted to kill the one who upset her himself. She let go and he felt the tiniest bit sad that she did._

 _She gave him an assuring smile that she was better and she could throw everything away._

 _"_ _Emma, I want you to tell me why you're sad."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. And if you don't, I'm not letting you leave." To test his threat, she got up, but he just pulled her down by the hand._

 _"_ _Alright. So remember the monster we just defeated?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Did he hurt you? Should I call Gosei and Tensou?!"_

 _"_ _No, I'm fine, but remember how he insulted all of us?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but just ignore it."_

 _"_ _But remember what he said to me?"_

 _"_ _Well, you took the hardest hit."_

 _"_ _Yeah. He said that my mom was the best pink ranger- and I agree with that, but when he said that I didn't deserve to be a ranger or even worthy of her daughter, that hurt. Then, he had to figure out what was going on between me and my mom."_

 _"_ _Oh, Emma. In my eyes, you'll always be my favorite pink ranger."_

 _"_ _Thanks Troy. Yeah, I could say you're the best red ranger, but that would mean you're better than my dad."_

 _"_ _Fine, your dad can be better."_

 _"_ _Silly, I'm just kidding. You'll always be the best red ranger, even the best ranger itself."_

 _"_ _Thanks, pinky."_

 _"_ _Don't push it."_

The memory raced through his head one more time before they finished shopping and he and Emma drove back home.

In his eyes, she was the best pink ranger there would be.

But in her eyes, he was the best ranger there would be.


	10. 10

The plane for the four rangers landed smoothly on the runway in Japan. Specifically Tokyo, because that was where most of the attacks were being held. The quad knew already that the Shinkengers, Goseigers, and Gokaigers were trying to care of it in different places in Japan, but nobody decided to go to Tokyo – the obvious attack spot.

Megaforce

"I'm so tired, Troy."

"Me too, but we'll be at the hotel soon enough."

"It's supposed to be 10 in the night in Sochi. What time is it here?"

"3 in the morning. You okay?"

"Unh- just a little dizzy."

"Tell me if you need my help. The taxi just came, so you can go ahead and rest for a bit."

"Why do they make us stay in a place for just 3 days? The third day I just got used to the time zone."

"I know it's hard Emma."

"Well, at least I have somebody to keep me down to Earth. I swear, if you weren't keeping me under control, I'd blow up."

"Glad I could help." Emma literally fell asleep just as she sat down in the cab, and Troy immediately caught her drooping head as a sign that he needed to be there. He sat a bit closer to her and placed her head on his torso. As usual, someone had to remark that they must have a spark.

"So," the cab driver said. "Taking your girlfriend on a world tour?"

"Oh, she's not actually my girlfriend. We have to travel for… a class report."

"For a small paper? Wow, schools must be very strict."

"Yeah, especially math. Having it as the 1st class of my day must be a special kind of torcher."

"I was never good at math."

"I'm not the best, but it can work out at the worst times."

"So, about the girl- did you ever want to be her boyfriend?"

"Well, she has an endless number of wonderful things about her. It would be nice to have a trustworthy girl by my side."

"Exactly. And is she good at math?"

"Yes, especially algebra- my hardest subject."

"Well, maybe you two can get a chance to connect over a lesson. You know, talk about each other. You'll never realize that you appreciate a person the most when they leave, so make a move before she goes."

"Goes?"

"You guys are the Power Rangers, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"This does." The cab driver transformed into a large beast with the most hideous looking guitar. Troy could identify this Nighlok anywhere. The one that hurt the girl he so dearly cherished.

Dizchord.

He shook Emma to wake her up, but she wasn't waking up soon.

"C'mon Emma. I know you'd love to sleep, but now's not a good time." Dizchord let out a roar so loud that Emma woke up startled. They both got out of the cab just in time to dodge an explosion. She held on to Troy, who came to help her up. He wrapped his arms around her as she looked at the monster coming towards the duo. Her grip on his neck tightened and he came closer to her to let her know he was there.

"Red Ranger, when I meant 'goes', I meant when I kill her!"

"Kill me?!" She looked to Troy with an expression that slammed his heart to his chest. They were literally inseparable by the time he was just about 5 feet in front of them. Emma noticed he looked a bit different.

"What do you want with me?"

"Your voice."

"Get away from me."

"See, Troy? Your pink ranger has guts to figure out she just voluntarily walked straight to her death."

"Shut up!" Troy yelled as he secretly took out his morpher from Emma's purse, which was hanging from her shoulder right down to his hand. Emma knew what he was doing and covered up the space that showed her purse.

"It's morphin' time! Megaforce Red!" Troy yelled. Emma slipped in a few seconds and took out her morpher.

"It's morphin' time! Mega-" She was cut off by Dizchord, who zapped her morpher. She dropped to her knees and Troy tried to hover over her in his ranger suit to make sure she was fully covered. Thankfully, Dizchord could only cut through so much of Troy's fire shield, and Emma was able to morph in the process.

"Well then, it looks like the Pink Ranger was finally able to morph. I'll be back when she's ready to fight me on her own." He left and Emma immediately demorphed and fell into Troy's bare hands. He let her rest on his shoulder while he tried to call a taxi.

Samurai

Mia morphed into the Pink Samurai and attacked at Dayu as Deker came towards Jayden.

"I thought you both died with the ship in the Sanzu!" Mia said out of desperation.

"Pathetic and silly humans! We were here on Earth while that idiotic Serrator died along with Xandred. I was beginning to feel like I would have to kill them in their sleep."

"Well, why don't I kill you right now to save time?!"

"How about not?" Deker said as he snatched away Mia's katana and attacked her with it. She flew backwards into Jayden's grasp and took out her folding zord. It hit Uramasa and returned to her along with her katana. She pet it quickly and looked to Jayden in their suits.

They were fully covered, but she knew he was smiling at how clever Turtle Zord was. He pressed her shoulder to keep her from slashing the duo out of pure and blind fury. He wanted her to calm down, even after Dayu tried to kill her on the day of their fake weddings.

It broke Mia's heart to see that other people who were almost about to pursue part of her dream were being pulled away from it in fact. Jayden stopped by her room afterwards to make sure she wasn't too scarred from today's events. He would've handed the bride-groom jobs to Mike and Emily, but they were both too young and childish to take the event seriously.

He was actually kind of elated to be by her side while she was forced to be put through this torcher. Emily was worried the next few days because Mia had started to lack social contact with anybody in the gang, even Mike, who was being the younger, foolish brother to her that he was and was playing pranks on her by spilling water on her, which furthermore caused him to end up with 5 weeks of floor-scrubbing duty.

Mia was not the type to be messed with, and if Dayu pulled one more of her nerves, Jayden would be holding her down to keep her from slashing Dayu's half-human face off her body. He so badly wanted those two to stop bugging them, but he also didn't want to take it so far that Mia would become depressed and overwhelmed. He would never take advantage of his favorite member of the team.

Dayu and Deker disappeared, leaving the duo to demorph and head to their room.  
Mia was not in the mood.

Megaforce

"I'm sorry," Emma muttered as Troy finished getting her in bed. He kneeled down next to her.

"For what?"

"Not waking up, causing havoc, attracting Dizchord. I mean, I don't get his deal."

"Neither do I, but I'm glad that I'm there to help you along the way."

"Why are you so sweet?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because it seems that my red ranger is starting to open up to his surroundings."

"What does that mean?"

"You're learning to trust us."

"That's a good thing…"

"It'll always be a good thing as long as we're there with you."

"You all are my family. I'll always love you guys." Emma sat up.

"We'll always love you too, Troy. I know I do." Troy loved what he was hearing after going through his childhood. Emma leaned towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his torso and the warmth from her hands made a lot of adrenaline rush through his body.

They let go and she smiled at his grin.

"So what're you going to do now?"

"Are you kidding me? It's 11 in the night and I'm dying to sleep!"

"Well then, Superman, get some rest. Tomorrow Japan's gonna be waiting for us."

"Yes, your highness." Emma smiled and shut off her lamp.

Samurai

"I hate her so much!" Mia yelled.

"Mia, we both hate them. Calm down."

"She killed my mother, Jayden! I can't calm down!"

"Mia, I get it! I know she killed your mother, but you can't lay it off on me!"

"I'm not, Jayden!"

"Then why are you acting as if it's my problem?!" He stormed off to bed and Mia buried her face in her hands to start crying. She never thought Jayden would be such a jerk to her.

She fell asleep in her thoughts as a final tear made its way down her cheek.

Megaforce

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Troy cooed.

"No way," Emma muttered as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Fine, I'll just make breakfast."

"No wait, I'll do it."

"Works every time." He turned on the TV and sat back in peace as Emma came out with a rude smirk.

"Tried to get me to do the work?"

"Yep. I'm totally Superman."

"Well, I'm awake anyway. I'll just poof up something."

"…Poof up something?"

"You should loosen up more."

"Wait, what?" Troy got up and watched a droopy Emma start to walk away from the door.

Emma yawned and walked up to the kitchen. The one reason she was so good at cooking was because she took a few minutes to study her workplace before she began, meaning she could know how to do everything without messing up. Nobody knew about it, so everyone thought she was just gifted.

To prove her theory, she went to her friend's house one day and started baking without knowing how to handle anything. The house became a dough paradise soon afterwards.

Samurai

Mia put on a blank face when Jayden walked in.

"Good morning," he said jubilantly.

"Morning," she muttered.

"Something wrong, Mia?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I'm fine." She avoided eye contact and walked into the restroom.

Jayden knew too well that his pink ranger was upset, but why at him? Suddenly, a memory from last night raced through his head. Oh god, he broke her heart. His chest became heavy once he knew he would have to talk to her. She was a beautiful and kind girl to him, but when it came to talking about something she didn't like, the atmosphere would turn really fierce.

"Mia?" Jayden softly asked.

"Yes?" Again, she looked away.

"Why're you not looking at me?"

"Yes I am."

"Look at me."

No response.

"Mia…" He put in finger gently on her chin and turned her head so she was looking straight at him. Her eyes, filled with sorrow, pierced his heart.

"Tell me what I did."

"I know your dad died along with my mom and Emily's dad, but your dad and Emily's dad died of Xandred. It hurts a bit more when someone talks about my mom because she died like every past pink ranger did, at the hands of Dayu."

"Mia…"

"Dayu was also a pink ranger, in fact the first and Deker was the first red ranger. When she had to sacrifice her life for his, every single thought about being a good pink ranger was erased from her memory. That's why she hates us pinks more than the rest of the rangers."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you guys risking your lives for me every time Dayu appeared. Emily has noticed that Dayu wants to crush my dreams, but I never wanted to tell her."

"Well, if I save you, will you hate me?"

"Of course not. In fact, I love you very much."

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know about any of this, so I thought it wouldn't affect you as much."

"It's alright." He pulled her into a hug and she lightly kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"To show you that I really do love you even if you don't listen to me."

Megaforce

"Breakfast's ready!" Emma said to Troy, who was so attached to what was on the screen. He had no idea what they were saying, but the whole event was like heaven.

"Troy?"

"Oh, what?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh yeah! I'm coming!" Emma smiled at how such a strong person could be so gentle and childish.

"Muffins! Yes!" Troy grabbed the plate and gave her a quick hug to show that she just made his day.

"You're welcome, I guess." Emma smirked and went back to finishing up the cleaning so she could join him.

"Oh Emma, I'll do it for you."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Actually…" She pretended to ponder on the thought, but stopped when she saw how stupid he looked. Laughing, she took her plate and settled down next to him on the couch.

Hopefully, Emma could adjust to so many things.

But he was by her side.


	11. 11

"Oh god. Troy!" Emma yelled in fear.

"What happened?" He came running in at the sound of her voice. Emma was not the one to kid, so when she was scared, something bad happened.

"Look at the news." The spokesperson on CNBC read the main headline.

"Well, this is an interesting topic. Apparently, local officials of Harwood County have notified us that they believe they have found the Blue Megaforce Power Ranger. His name is… Nora Carter. What a weird name for a boy, but any who, he has been seen with a mysterious human-like piece of metal at the Barcelona- El Prat Airport. He has been taken for questioning and is now in the city hall. More updates on this story tonight. Here's the weather with…"

The rest of what he said was a blur as a sharp pang of worry rushed through him. He looked to Emma with a worried look and she smiled as she looked away to his palm.

"They didn't get the name right. We're not dead."

"You just make the worst moments brighter, but they'll eventually find out."

"Troy," Emma cupped one of his cheeks with her palm. "You are the red ranger of this team, and you are acting like every possible bad thing will happen. What you don't realize is that you are the most dangerous warrior on this planet."

"But Emma, everyone has a weakness."

"Troy, I haven't seen yours, and I'm not going to anytime soon."

"What are we, as rangers, going to do?"

"All we can hope for now is to stay in the shadows and contact Noah as little as possible. They must have his phone or something so they can track the rest of us."

"How's that going to be easy when we are going to board a plane with the Samurai Shiba Symbol on it?"

"I can always tell Ji the problem and tell him to fix up something."

"Wow, you're amazing."

"Says who?"

"Says me, Superman."

Samurai

"Jayden, what are you doing?" Mia asked her red ranger, who was trying to hide his samurai training from Mia so she wouldn't stop him. He looked at her guiltily and she chuckled.

"Hiding it from me is not going to hide your smell."

"Why're you trying to stop me?" He got up with an upset look and walked towards her. She backed away slowly.

"Your form has gotten sloppy," she whispered to avoid the awkwardness of their situation. He smiled at her and she showed him her toothy smile.

"You know," Mia began. "They have a training center downstairs. You can go if you want."

"Which floor?"

"I think it's the 2nd, you can check at the front. They have a variety of spas and other stuff if you're stressed from training. Right now," Mia paused and wiped some hair stuck on his wet, sweat-speckled face. "I think you could really go and check it out."

"Yeah, that or I could wash my face."

"Yes, wash your face and go check out the resort. I know you're insisting you won't, but trust me, you'll love it."

"Alright, but if I don't, hand me your folding zord just in case."

"Fine." She took out turtle zord, who was still snoring off when she brought her out of her pocket. Jayden's lion zord immediately crawled along his outstretched hand and walked towards the turtle zord, nuzzling its small head to wake it up. The duo laughed at how the turtle and lion were getting along so well, and Mia almost forgot about handing her to Jayden.

"Don't worry," he said. "They're already getting along too well."

"Keep an eye on them. I'm gonna check on the youngsters across the hall."

"Oh, I think they need some alone time."

"Why…?" Mia shot him a look and he threw his hands up.

"It's not like that. Troy told me that he and Emma were in the middle of a little conspiracy between the team, so I think it's best if they get some time to think out whatever it is."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do? I'll be lonely without her." She pointed towards turtle zord, who in reply flew to Mia's shoulder.

"Why don't you come along? You seem a bit tired yourself."

"I'll tag along, only if you two promise to behave." She looked to lion and turtle and they jumped up to agree. She chuckled and followed Jayden to floor 2.

Megaforce

Later that evening, Emma and Troy were sitting on their armchairs, not bothering to do anything except look at each other to wonder if the other had answers to the questions that were piling in their heads.

"Gia? Did you see the news?" Emma immediately picked up her phone.

"Emma, Noah's in trouble! What if they rat us out?" Gia answered from the other line.

"Hand the phone to Jake," Emma calmly stated. "I need to ask him something."

"Okay." The phone made a noise signaling that the phone was transferred.

"Hello? Emma?"

"Jake, did you contact Noah?"

"I tried, but his voicemail message came up."

"Dear God, here. I'm handing the phone to Troy." She looked to him and his eyes went wide. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to someone.

"Emma, no," he whispered.

"Troy, he's waiting. There's nothing we can do," she whispered back.

"Alright, but sit next to me." She nodded, gave him the phone, and she sat next to him as she rested her head on his chest to hear what Jake had to say. Emma closed her eyes as her red ranger's voice soothed her tired ears.

"Yeah, we can't do anything."

"We're in Tokyo."

"I know, but he's almost got us ratted out." Troy's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Jake, seriously. We can't call him if we don't want to get caught."

"Emma's here. Yeah, I'll hand the phone to her." Her feet immediately folded on the couch and she took the phone. Jake's voice barely made it to Troy's ears, so he tried to pick up clues from what Emma said.

"Jake? Yes, we'll stay quiet."

"No, we haven't. Even if we did, he wouldn't be able to do anything."

"I know, Jake, but if you want Gia to stay safe, try not to call him."

"I'm not calling Gosei because Noah's got our morphers on tracking devices."

"Yes. Yes. Yes, but-"

"Okay, I'll talk to Troy about it. Don't call anyone on your morpher. Tell Gia also. I'll get something set up and if Noah calls, tell him that we need him to stay quiet."

"Alright… If the agency does pick up on the other side instead of Noah, tell them you both are soccer buddies. Noah already knows that…"

"Alright. Both of you stay safe. Alright. G'night. Tell Gia I said bye. Okay, bye." She sighed against Troy and he rested his chin and mouth in her hair as he closed his eyes.

"What are we going to do, as in you and me?"

"Well, I think you've got this slightly under control."

"Will you be able to sleep tonight?"

"Probably not, but you go ahead and get your sleep. Don't worry about me."

"Troy, look at us right now. How can I not worry about someone as important as you?"

"We're rangers, Emma. I'm the red ranger. I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Yes, and I'm not saying no to that, but I need to know that you're okay."

"I'll be fine."

"And if you're not?"

"How's that possible when I have you guys?"

Samurai

"So, what were the other two talking about?"

"Honestly, they don't want to tell me because they believe it's 'best for my safety'."

"Well then, don't be nosy, Jayden."

"Excuse me! You're the one who keeps asking me questions!" She smiled and looked to Turtle Zord.

"Do you think I'm nosy?" The creature hopped onto Jayden's shoulder and she threw on a shocked face while Jayden was amused.

"Well, I think your zord settled that."

"Yeah, and she did a good job of it."

"Mia, you're really not nosy."

"Then you are."

"Oh really?" Mia tried to walk away from his grip, but Jayden tugged her close to him and they shared a laugh.

"Definitely."

"Well, then I take back my statement about you."

"Why's that?"

"Well, whenever I'm about to run away, I always bump into you on the way and I don't go because of you." Mia's wide smile became a blank frown as she shrugged out of his arms.

"As one of your rangers, I'm supposed to protect you."

"But we're not rangers anymore! We're free to do whatever we want!" Thinking he could leave Mia hanging onto his words, he tried to turn around and walk away.

Mia caught up to him and stopped him in his tracks. When he gave her his undivided attention, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

He returned it quickly and tightened it.

"Even if I'm no longer a ranger, I'm still going to protect you."

"I know. Remember when you told me that you'd love me if I didn't listen to you?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." Mia smiled and Jayden brought his face closer to hers until their lips met. Jayden smiled in between and feeling the movement of his, she smiled too. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and Mia was literally shocked when they parted.

"Even if I'm no longer the red ranger," Jayden began.

"I'll always love you, Mia." Knowing that he meant that he wanted to be her boyfriend, she kissed his cheek.

"That little bird in Sochi was right," Mia said to herself.

"What bird?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile, and he wrapped her hand in his and guided her to the front desk.

They didn't realize that they left Lion Zord and Turtle Zord in the lobby.  
It didn't matter- the two zords had each other.  
They did since the beginning.

Megaforce

"Noah!" Troy screamed in the middle of his sleep. He was still sleeping, but he was stuck in the middle of a nightmare. Emma got up and walked towards him, wrapping her cardigan closer to her shivering body. She got down on her knees and shook him slightly. He shrugged away and screamed again, this time his voice more muffled.

"Troy, wake up," Emma whispered and he blinked his eyes open slowly. She smiled and turned on his lamp.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine, Emma."

"I'm going to sit here," Emma pulled up a chair. "Until you fall asleep."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not if I have to take care of someone."

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No problem at all, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Why not?"

"I was waiting for the moment you would scream. I knew you'd go through a nightmare."

"I'm fine really, just go ahead and sleep."

"I'm not moving." She crossed her arms and he got up to send her to bed. She clung onto the sides of her seat while he tried to lift her. After a moment or so, he yawned and got back in bed.

"G'night Troy," she said and got up.

"You're not going to sit here?"

"Nah, I'm going to sit in bed."

"Good night, Emma."  
He smiled to himself at her determination as he turned off the light.

One more day in Japan, and then they were off to France.


	12. 12

It seems that no matter how far I try to distance myself from writing, it keeps coming back to convince me to do more. These are old chapters, so my writing has definitely improved from then. And if I remember properly, this was my favorite chapter in the entire work. All characters do not belong to me and are a part of Saban.

* * *

Megaforce - Emma

Emma sighed. There was nothing on TV to watch and every few minutes, her phone would ring to tell her that she had to get ready. Emma wasn't perfect, she was using an alarm set for 7:30 and it had been 2 hours since then. Every five minutes, she would turn off the alarm to get some peace and quiet for 5 minutes more.

Sadly, it didn't work and she finally had to muster all of her strength to get up and brush her teeth. She groaned and trudged to her room.

 _Flashback_

 _Lately, she had been suffering from many jetlag issues, including nausea. Troy knew she'd be going through it and always kept an extra eye on her in case she had to blow._

 _To both of their surprise, she was as still as a rock and could handle it. He had treated her a few times to encourage her not to give up. But one time, Emma had such a bad coughing spree that she needed someone to hold her still. After taking a teaspoon or two of some bubble gum-flavored medicine, she rested her head on Troy's strong yet gentle torso._

 _They were still just friends, though. They weren't ready yet. She coughed once or twice before both of them fell asleep. For an hour or so, Emma dozed off with her arms around Troy's stomach and her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her and dropped his head on a pillow. They looked so cozy together. It just felt perfect._

 _But again, she was sick with a contagious disease. Troy woke up the next morning with a clogged nose and a scratchy throat. He coughed a few times and felt his voice change. If Emma had to cope with this, he thought, she did a pretty good job. She woke up from the noise and coughed once or twice before seeing something was wrong with Troy. His face was a bit paler and he resembled her when she was sick._

 _She smiled to him and when she received one in return, she placed her gentle hand on his forehead. It was relatively warm, a bit too much in fact. She placed her hand on his cheek – a bit warmer. She finally unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and place her hand on his chest, moving it closer to his heart and then to the other side. He knew she was checking his temperature, so he kept quiet as she used her motherly instincts. He felt like he had a fever, so it would be best to put the expert up to the job._

 _She wasn't getting any results, so she unbuttoned the few other buttons and felt his stomach. It was steaming hot and she released her hand as she buttoned his shirt._

" _You feel sick?" she quietly asked. He nodded to avoid damage to his voice. She placed her hand on his throat, making him choke a bit as she gently touched his esophagus from the outside. It was throbbing a bit, so she let go and looked to him._

" _I think I gave you the flu, Troy." He nodded and she forced a smile for feeling guilty. He knew she was sad so he stroked her cheek. She got up after some time, got ready (not that she had to since she looked normal), and got out the flu medicine from her emergency purse._

" _Open," she told him to open his mouth. She poured some red liquid down his throat and he winced from the spicy and sweet taste._

" _You'll get used to it. Besides, it was the first taste of chocolate." He smiled at her analogy and pointed to his nose. It was stuffy, so she pulled out a small cup._

 _It was blue, with a green logo and white lettering that spelled "Vick's"._

 _He pointed to the bottle and shrugged his shoulders. She coughed once then explained._

" _It's something that burns a bit, but it really gets rid of the… you know…" He nodded his head and she applied a bit on his throat. It felt good at first, but then it started to burn and his eyes became watery. She wiped away the excess water from his eyes and smiled to him. She then unbuttoned his shirt again and put a lot along his chest. It burned a bit more._

" _Close your eyes, Troy." Doing so, it felt much better. She finished by putting a small bit on his stomach, and then fixed everything like it was at first. Troy looked so worn out and Emma smiled at her red ranger._

" _You are something," she said. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. She sat there and again rested her head on his chest, except this time more carefully._

Emma smiled at the memory as she walked out after fully getting ready.

"Hey Emma," Troy gave her a warm smile.

"Hi Troy."

"Feeling any better?"

"Well, kinda. Still nauseous, but it's getting there."

"Good, I don't want you going anywhere at this point."

"Fine, Superman."

"Thank you, Sleeping Beauty."

And in all this time, they had gotten each other nicknames.

Samurai - Jayden

Jayden would never understand why Mia was so zoned out at home. Maybe because she was thinking of fighting techniques? Nah, she wasn't so obsessed. One day, he got the chance to find out for himself.

 _Flashback_

" _Mia?" Jayden saw his motherly ranger sitting on the bench outside near the training patio at midnight._

" _You wouldn't realize that someone is so important until they go," she suddenly said. Realizing where this was going and sat down next to her._

" _She was my favorite, Mia. Your mother was like a perfect replacement of my mental one. No one would want her once she started acting rash to my dad once he spilled the ranger details."_

" _Your father and my mother were like our parents. When they died, my world came crashing down. Emily was devastated when she visited that summer."_

" _I still remember. Serena was there, too. They seemed perfectly happy and healthy." There was a moment of silence as they both thought of those bright and sunny days._

" _I guess now that our purposes as rangers are over, we have to realize that," she sighed. "We have a responsibility to overcome as adults."_

" _And to think when we were younger, we'd wanted to be free."_

" _Especially Lauren," Mia whispered before a smile crept on her face. "That smile she had. I thought I would never see it again. Those were the little things that really made a difference."_

" _Lauren nowadays, she seems sad. Everything that they forced us to do was leading up to the final stepping stones when we know that we're done with being helped." A tear swelled up in Mia's eyes and she tried hard to hide it._

" _Your dad, he-" She stopped to shed a tear or two and Jayden watched her crumble. She finally sat back up. "When he, when they died, I tried to commit suicide. Thankfully, I was stopped by Ji and put in the infirmary for three days to get over my depression."_

" _It hit us so hard to know that we were alone."_

" _Jayden, that's not the point. They were there all along, secretly pushing us closer to that moment where we would shine. That day when they knew they'd see us last. It's just that we didn't, we wouldn't believe it."_

" _Mia, I know it for myself. When I was younger, most of the times during training I would purposely miss the target with a boomerang, making myself the target instead. I also attempted suicide."_

" _Did Ji know?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But why didn't he stop you?"_

" _Because he told me that every warrior will have a doubt. That doubt will drive them down. But to overcome it, they must know that it's there and it's possible to kill it."_

" _So he let you attempt suicide?" Mia started to tear up again. Jayden brought her closer to him and brought her head to his chest._

" _No, no," he cooed. "He actually watched me the whole time, and when I would fall, he wouldn't pick me up."_

" _But, that means he let you keep hurting yourself."_

" _Mia, do you know why he didn't pick me up?"_

" _Because he knew you were strong enough."_

" _No, because he knew that I wasn't strong enough."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Alright, let's say that you have to take care of a toddler at your school. They must learn how to write the alphabet. Do you think most kids would get everything right the first time?"_

" _No," she whispered. He stroked her hair and wrapped the blanket closer around them._

" _Exactly. So does that mean you should do all the work for them? They wouldn't learn, would they?"_

" _No, they wouldn't. But Jayden, the fact that Ji didn't tell you what to do didn't help you learn."_

" _But if he told me, everything would be easy. Life's not like that, and both you and I are the only ones in the team who understand that."_

" _I don't get it."_

" _Alright. So your toddler is so frustrated that they can't get the first letter right, so they want you to do it. You do it once, and they try again. Once more, they want you to do it. Would you?"_

" _Well, no because they really don't get it on their own that they'll need to rely on me every time."_

" _Exactly, so they'll have to learn it on their own. Over time, will they understand?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You love me, don't you?"_

" _With all my heart."_

" _That day when I wanted to fight Deker to protect you from Dayu, the day when I defeated him, what did you do? How about the day when I wouldn't let Antonio on the team?"_

" _I had to convince you to believe in yourself."_

" _My point stated by the one who doesn't get it. I had to believe in myself. That's all I'm trying to say. Those days I was back to hurting me because I didn't believe that I could do it myself."_

" _So Ji taught you a lesson by not helping you?"_

" _You did too." He kissed her head and Mia smiled._

" _You are so philosophical."_

" _Me? Why thank you." Mia kissed his cheek and got up._

" _So the only reason we did everything we did was because we didn't believe that we were ready?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _Good night, Red."_

" _Good night, Songbird." Jayden smiled as Mia walked back inside to her room._

 _He didn't realize what everything meant himself until Mia made him understand.  
They both understood that their doubt was belief.  
Didn't she say it herself?_

Besides, the world was chaos without her.

Samurai – Mia

As Jayden was thinking about her, Mia woke up.

It was a cloudy day, and she loved it! She smiled at the gloomy weather and got dressed. Mia, being the mother of the family while Jayden was like the father, was the only one who knew about Lauren when the others forgot about her. But that wasn't important – Mia wanted to know why Jayden was so ashamed.

So she entered his room.

 _Flashback_

" _Jayden?" Mia asked him, watching him as he looked up to her from his gaze at the ceiling. He was lying down and smiled as she closed the door quietly and sat next to him. She was permitted in here and came very often to do lots of his chores. When the others had an emergency, Mia was the one to do their jobs. If they were going to an attack that was small, she and Emily would stay back and split the chores. Lauren, on the other hand, got upset when she found out the Mia was doing the work for the boys and punished all of the four boys, especially Mike and Jayden, by doing extra hours of training._

 _Normally, they would be happy to get stronger, but Jayden and Kevin were starting to act like teenagers. In fact, a bit too much. Pranks on Ji and slouching more often were signs that Mike had spoiled them over the summer._

 _Mia shooed the thought away and looked at him. It wasn't awkward that he wasn't wearing a shirt; they were the closest friends of the group and they had known each other for four years, including those extra 6 years as kids. So even after 10 years, it wasn't weird._

" _What's up?" he asked._

" _Well, I wanted to talk to you… about…" She drifted off, thinking about what to say._

" _About what, Mia?" He sat up and turned right next to her. Now she smelled his cologne mixed with the smell of cinnamon._

" _About some things that are concerning your behavior lately."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like why you feel as if you let us down by not telling us that Lauren was the real 19_ _th_ _Shiba Head."_

" _Mia, I…"_

" _I know it hurts you to know that we gave up on you when you told us you were gonna leave."_

" _Mia, you're right, but it's not right as the Shiba warrior to betray the others."_

" _Is it not right as any ranger in the team? What about Lauren? She gave in when you left and acted as if the world couldn't hurt her. Why aren't you like that, Red?" Jayden sighed and looked to his feet._

" _I'm sorry, Mia." Mia saw how sympathetic he looked and immediately her weak side glowed. She rested her head on his shoulder and quickly kissed his cheek._

" _You don't have to be. I should be the one saying sorry for all those times when I accidentally spied on you and Ji."_

" _What?" He looked to her with a looked of shock. Mia shot a guilty look and internally cursed herself._

" _I didn't mean to, but I always somehow stumbled on you reading one letter from the mystery person." She looked away when he gave her a look she never wanted from him._

" _So you lied to me? You lied to everybody? The only reason you wanted me to go to all those battles was because of the letter?" By now, Mia was turned away and crying for how stupid she was._

" _I- I didn't w-want you to, but it was for y-your safety," she managed to slip between sniffles. Jayden became furious and locked the door to avoid distractions._

" _Mia, I could've died! You didn't realize that?!"_

" _I did, but that letter meant something different to me. I thought that if you went to fight Deker without us, the person who sent you those letters would eventually show up," her voice silenced to a whisper near the end._

" _Well, they didn't, did they?"_

" _No, it was my entire fault that you almost died." She started to sob quietly._

" _Kevin was right when he said that I shouldn't have gone. Everyone already knew Deker would come back. I had to listen to the one person who was wrong!" She wiped her eyes and Jayden suddenly felt bad for exploding at her._

" _I didn't want anything to happen to you, so I thought that what I was doing was the right thing."_

" _Mia…" He cooed and laid her head on his torso as he sat back. She held onto his shirt gently as he wrapped his arms around her._

" _I'm sorry that I made you do all those things. I love you, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, but it felt right to let you go."_

" _I'm glad you did, Songbird." She smiled as he nuzzled his nose with hers, and he wiped her tears away.  
Yet, he never answered her question._

He drove her nuts.  
That was who they were.  
She loved it.

Megaforce - Troy

Emma was sleeping awfully late these days. Could it be because of him? She walked out just as he was going to check if she was awake and she smiled, seeming lost in thought.

"Hey Emma."

"Hi Troy." She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his torso. It wasn't weird now that they had done it more than a million times in different situations. They were probably now best friends, because if Emma hadn't seen Gia for a long time who was hanging out with Jake and Emma was hanging out with Troy, then it would be more than awkward to share a room with someone who you'd avoid.

Emma stared at the screen without paying attention to what it was saying. Troy saw her look at him for a second to make sure he wasn't sleeping. It was still really early, and the city was starting to wake up.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Noah okay?"

"I haven't gotten any calls from the others." Emma cuddled closer to him and buried her face in his shirt. He smiled and held her closer.

"I'm scared, Troy. Noah usually is smart enough to wring out of these things."

"I'm here for you. You can always bury yourself in my shirt."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. Her cheeks turned a graceful shade of pink and Troy chuckled.

 _Flashback_

" _I have a bad feeling about this," Emma said to Troy and Noah as they searched for Jake and Gia who were fighting Creepox._

" _Don't be, Emma. We've got you covered," Troy said and Emma just nodded. Noah interrupted the silence._

" _Guys, should we split up?"_

" _That sounds reasonable," Troy said. He followed Noah as Emma walked the opposite way towards a warehouse. She found Gia and Jake perfectly fine, so she went further off to find Creepox._

 _Troy and Noah were having tough luck and only saw trees and animals. Emma had good skills, so she could've been a great help. But, she had her own problems._

 _As she entered a small hut, the door slammed behind her and she jumped up a little bit. The room was pitch black until there was an eerie light from the other room. Being fearless, she walked up to the little room and entered it._

 _There were the sound of footsteps, and curiosity got the best of her as she walked closer to the odd tapping sound. She shut her morpher off, which was a bad idea. The next sentence, she felt a blow to the head and everything became darker than it was._

 _Troy knew something was wrong when his Dragon Zord started to become restless. Noah also noticed the odd behavior and stopped to help Troy calm it down. It got bigger and bigger until it was almost the size of the Megazord._

 _It flew off and Troy wondered what had gone wrong. He called the others on his morpher, but only Jake and Gia picked up. He knew that Emma was in trouble, so he waited for a few minutes until Noah was suspicious._

 _He stayed quiet, and the Dragon Zord came back with a very beaten up Phoenix Zord. Troy rubbed its back and got inside the Dragon Zord as the Phoenix Zord followed. He flew from one side to another until he spotted Creepox. He and Noah jumped out of their zords and walked up to him._

" _Red and Blue Rangers! It was about time you both came. She was starting to become a bad idea for a trap." He brought out Emma, who seemed really weak and was tied up._

" _What are you doing with her?!" Troy screamed._

" _Nothing much, just killing her." He tried to hit her from behind, but she ducked and the two male rangers screamed her name. She started to cry and Creepox held her back._

" _Now you two can keep busy with these Loogies, while pinky here can fall off the cliff."_

" _That's not happening!" Another voice from behind came up and startled everyone. It was Gia's voice._

" _You mess with her, you mess with me. Now, we can do this my way, or you can say bye to your head."_

" _How about neither?!" Creepox scowled and Emma started to try and scream as Creepox nudged her closer to the edge._

" _Emma!" Gia and Troy screamed at the same time. Creepox took out his knife blade and stabbed Emma's arm. She screamed even more and the others were devastated, especially Troy._

 _Just as Creepox was about to throw her off the cliff, Troy started to run towards the edge. He caught her just as she was going to hit the ground, and took off the ropes and duct tape from her mouth. She smiled dearly and hugged him tightly and he returned it by burying his face in her shoulder._

" _Troy…"_

" _What happened?"_

" _My… arm," she winced and fell to the ground along with him._

" _We'll get you fixed. You were amazing." Emma smiled and he carried her home as she fell asleep._

Troy touched her arm in that same spot. It had only been one month ago, but she was still hurt. She pulled back and looked to him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Creepox." Knowing what he was talking about, she smiled and kissed his nose.

"I'm fine, Troy."

"Oh really?" He poked her arm in that spot and she gasped of pain. She had gotten tetanus from the metal cutting through her skin and he had to help her sometimes when it backfired.

He loved her anyway.  
She was his.

And only his.


	13. 13

**Please let me know if this is coming out as code-like or if it looks normal! Also, quick question to all of my fellow writers on here: how do I make polls work and show up?**

* * *

Samurai

Jayden woke up to the sound of birds singing, and he groaned. Mia started to chuckle from her bed, being awake for some time. She closed her window and sighed against her headboard.

"C'mon, wake up baby."

"Mh- I don't want to wake up, Songbird," he muttered. She smiled, walked over to his bed, and she lay down next to him, his warm smell of vanilla enveloping her in gentle yet strong arms. She touched his nose with hers and he covered her in his sheets to keep her warm – it was freezing outside.

"Can't you just stay here with me, Cutesicle?"

"No, baby," she said as she stroked his jawline with her soft fingers. "If you wake up, I'll…" she thought of how to award him.

"…you'll give me a kiss!" He said excitedly, and she laughed beautifully at his expression, making him close his eyes in relaxation. With his girlfriend, he was so loosened up. She saw he was starting to drift off, but she so badly wanted to kiss him. She planted a kiss on his cheek, although it wasn't the same, and he caught her in a small, but wonderful kiss.

She smiled, and he fell asleep right then. She cuddled up to him, wanting the warmth, and he hugged her firmly, making sure she wouldn't run away.

Megaforce

Troy and Emma sprung up when they heard the sound of an ice-cream truck.

"I'm gonna beat you there!" Troy said mischievously.

"Nah, I think we can all agree that I'm the winner here."

"Wanna bet on it?" She ran out of bed, but to be held back by Troy's gentle yet firm grip.

"Let go, cheater!" She laughed as he started to tickle her, and she tried to cling onto his shirt, but realized he wasn't wearing one. She tried releasing his grip, and he just held her closer.

"You're not going anywhere," he said close to her face. She smiled and poked his nose very hard. He stumbled back a bit, and she tried to get inside the restroom. He grabbed her wrist and ran in the room, locking the door firmly behind him.

She chuckled and shook her head as she realized he forgot his stuff to get ready, and she hid it with her in the other restroom. She never knew why he didn't find another bathroom in any of their rooms. She took her stuff along, just as he walked out at his mistake.

She was just about done when he knocked on her door.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my stuff?"

"In your suitcase, right?"

"I can't find that either!"

"You probably left it in Sochi," she acted worried, and he cursed to himself, making her silently giggle at how silly he seemed. She unlocked the door and ran out of his reach with his bag. He chased her out of the living room and into their bedroom. She was being cornered by him, and she held the bag behind her.

He walked up to her, and put his arms around her waist, leaning towards her. She realized he was trying to kiss her, and she scooted further to the wall. He touched her hands behind her back and took the bag out of her reach.

He walked to the restroom with a smirk, and she let go of her hitched breath as she sunk to the ground. She felt something click, but he always felt something click.

Did he like her?

Samurai

"C'mon, wake up baby," Jayden imitated his girlfriend. Mia muttered no and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he cooed. She smiled and pecked his lips.

"Me too."

"Then wake up Songbird – the ice cream truck's outside." She got up in a second and smiled.

"Race you there."

"But you're not ready!"

"I was asleep for five minutes! I was ready before that, you know."

Jayden took that as the signal to begin, and he ran out the door. Mia sighed, chuckled, and used the teleport kanji to go downstairs. Jayden was nearly out of breath going down the stairs, while Mia was ordering two chocolate ice creams.

"Mia, how'd you get here so fast?"

"We have Samuraizers for reasons, don't we?" He hit his forehead at his stupidity, and she smiled. She handed the chocolate ice cream to him.

"You know I don't like chocolate, Mia."

"I know - you love it." He smiled, nodded, and wrapped an arm around her as they walked back inside the warm building.

"You are so cheesy," Mia said. Jayden couldn't help but agree. A few girls walked up to him, wanting to spend time with him. Mia couldn't help but smile at how clueless he looked.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm already taken! See, there's my girlfriend!" He pointed to Mia, and she smiled as they eagerly waved back.

"She's so pretty!" one of them said.

"You're lucky!"

"Why don't we rip her face off?!" Mia's eyes widened, and she backed away as they started to pounce on her. She ran to Jayden, which made them stop so they wouldn't hurt him.

"We'll be back, boy stealer," said a fat one. They walked away, and Mia lost her tenseness, sighing as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why don't we go back to a safer place? I don't think we'll be having any ice cream today." He pointed to the two spilled ice creams on the hardwood floor, and just then did a rude looking business man slip on it. They giggled and walked away quickly before anyone suspected anything.

Megaforce

"You are such a loser," Emma said. Troy faked a smile and brought the ice creams for both of them. He had to pay for them as the fee for losing.

Emma's phone rang, and it was Gia.

"Hello? Gia is it something important?"

"Put it on speaker, Emma," Troy said. She did, and Gia spoke up.

"I dare you, Emma, to go to the closest charity and perform for them," Gia said confidently. Troy smiled.

"This would be a good punishment for cheating," Troy contemplated. Emma immediately refused.

"No, Gia. You know I don't like to sing in front of people."

"Emma, don't you want to help the poor and homeless?" Emma sighed, she had to agree.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But Gia, I'm gonna rip your head off in Angel Grove."

"No problem, I have my boyfriend to save me."

"Boyfriend?"

"It's Jake – we've started dating."

"Wow," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but I'll perform."

"Bye, Em." She hung up and finished her ice cream.

-About an Hour Later-

Emma walked inside the charity, and she gasped at how worn out the building looked. Troy felt the same way.

A small girl who looked five walked up to her.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. I am Alaina."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Emma." ( _It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Emma.)_

"It is nice to meet you too, Mademoiselle. But, I already know who you are. We all do. We listen your music."

"Awe, that's very nice of you all. Merci."

"Miss, why are you here?" One of the ladies said, and they literally gasped as Emma looked up and smiled.

"My goodness! Is it really you?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle, if you're thinking about Emma Goodall." The lady smiled and waved Troy to come in.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she joyfully asked. Emma vigorously shook her head and the woman laughed heartily.

"Mademoiselle, what brings you here?" Emma quickly gaped at her surroundings once more. It was a huge, brick room, and the gray walls had large patches of torn paper and insulation. Emma realized the reason Gia wanted Emma to perform at an orphanage today was because it was her sister's birthday.

Emma tried hard to forget the day her sister left, so she almost forgot her sister's birthday itself until that moment. Emma looked around at the happy children, seeming as if they were grateful for having a worn out blanket and a few old toys. Making her a bit teary, she blinked the tears away and smiled.

"I want to perform. For the children."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Alaina tugged at Troy's pants and he kneeled down and smiled.

"Bonjour – Monsieur, do you talk a lot?"

"Um, I think so, Alaina."

"You seem cute with Mademoiselle Emma."

"I get that a lot."

"Well, it seems right for both of you."

"I'll think about it, Alaina." Seeming satisfied with his answer, she skipped away to play with some other girls her age. Emma walked up to Troy.

"Ready?"

"If you are." Emma smiled a bit sadly and quickly looked away to find a place to perform and take her mind off her sister. Troy followed her to a spot that was a bit elevated than the rest, and a few teenage girls walked up to her eagerly.

"Emma Goodall! Oh my god!" They squealed, and Emma hugged all of them. They pointed out how good she looked in her pink shirt and skinny jeans with her tied up, and how they loved her dearly. Then, they went to Troy, touched his shoulder and started to flirt with him.

"Girls, are you from this place?" Troy had to blurt out, and they seemed a bit amused by his tone.

"No, we're volunteering to seem better for the prom queen election." They let go of him.

"These kids are kind of weird. One of them is playing with a torn blanket, and they're happy! They seem stupid, right?" the shorter one asked. Emma looked up from the guitar in Troy's arms that they were working on. Troy knew she was going to fume, so he held her back a bit. She turned around.

"What's your name?" Emma asked the shorter girl.

"Aimee."

"Aimee, why do you think these kids are here?"

"Because they're homeless and don't have much, or they were affected by a storm."

"Exactly, so what gives you the right to say they're weird? Wouldn't you be grateful if someone gave you something that's a basic necessity after you've lost everything?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"I'm not saying you're wrong. Maybe some people might pass by and say that occasionally, but you should place an image of them in your head like that just because you're comparing your life to theirs. I understand what you mean, but it's not how everything goes."

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle Emma."

"No worries, Aimee. You didn't do anything wrong." Emma smiled warmly, and the three girls walked away, gossiping about how "stupid" the nerds looked at their school. Emma sighed in defeat.

"They will never learn to stop judging." She looked to Troy.

"Yeah, but at least some people do." He winked, and she understood. She turned to the mike, and placed the tip of her mouth on the edge of the surface of the metal.

"Hey guys." Her familiar voice brought everyone's undivided attention to her. There were some hollers and claps from parts of the room, and Emma smiled nervously.

"So my friend called me this morning and told me to go to the closest charity. Luckily, it was you guys!" The crowd started to cheer in harmony. Emma grinned and took a deep breath. The confidence swooped in. The spoke clearer and louder.

"Does anyone have any idea why she told me to?" Troy looked up curiously. He didn't remember Gia mentioning why.

"Because she knows someone here!"

"Because she's awesome!"

"Because she wants to marry Kevin!" Everyone started to laugh.

"No, it's none of those reasons. And Kevin, where is Kevin?" He waved his hand from the right corner of her eye, and she waved back.

"And Kevin, I think she'd be your type." Everyone whooped and hollered and commotion rose. Some quieting down was done to further carry on her little speech.

"The reason she told me to come here was because of something that happened to me a few years ago." Troy started to raise an eyebrow and walk up to her, but stopped when she shook her head. She didn't want him to comfort her now. Not when it was her time to shine.

"Well, not exactly to me, but my older sister in fact."

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"My sister had cancer. A serious type, actually. She had leukemia." Everyone 'oh'-ed sadly, but she bravely carried on.

"When we first found out that she was diagnosed with leukemia, I was in 7thgrade. My friends made fun of me sometimes when I seemed a bit too serious for my true self. When I could talk to no one, I had to visit my sister." There was a dead silent pause.

"The first thing I saw when I entered her room was a bony and pale figure that I couldn't recognize. They guaranteed it was her, and I knew it was when she smiled. She lost all of her hair, because she was on KEMO therapy."

"One week later, she died." The audience groaned in grief, and silent commotion appeared. Emma smiled at one of the ladies who seemed so sweet and full of guilt for her sister. The woman walked up to her on stage, surprising her.

The woman whispered to her that there was a kid who was 5 years old in the audience that was diagnosed with leukemia also. He lost all of his hair too, and he didn't talk at all. Emma recognized him immediately when she saw the figure turned around, his back facing her and he slouched slightly. The boy's name was Jeremy.

He felt alone.

Emma immediately felt for him, and went back to the mike when the woman left.

"Today, I want to sing a song which has become very popular everywhere. People misunderstand the meaning greatly, but I think you all will understand what it's about. The title sounds bad, but it's got a good meaning. It's called Set the World on Fire." The crowd began applauding at the familiarity of the popular song. Troy began playing the music, and Emma started. **Bold for what Emma does while singing. Note – Please listen to the song while reading, it really helps visualize it better.**

I wanna set the world on fire **Emma started to search for a way to get to Jeremy and comfort him.  
** Until it's burning bright for you  
It's everything that I desire **She walked off the stage and started carrying various children and singing with them.**  
Can I be the one you use?

I, I am small but **She pointed to herself.**  
You, You are big enough **She pointed to a kid, and she touched their heart.**  
I, I am weak but  
You, You are strong enough to

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings **Emma hugged an old lady who was struggling to walk.**  
Lord with You **She touched her heart.**  
There's nothing I cannot do  
Nothing I cannot do

I wanna feed the hungry children **Emma reached her hand out to some hungry children and opened her palm to let them find some pieces of Werther's Original caramel.  
** And reach across the farthest land  
And tell the broken there is healing  
And mercy in the Father's hands

I, I am small but  
You, You are big enough **She continued to walk around and hold hands with small children.  
** I, I am weak but  
You, You are strong enough to

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings **She hugged various people.**  
Lord with You  
There's nothing I cannot do

Take my dreams **She searched for Jeremy once more.**  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
There's nothing I cannot do

My hands, my feet  
My everything  
My life, my love  
Lord, use me **She found Jeremy and slowly walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. She lifted his chin with one finger.**

I wanna set the world on fire  
Wanna set the world on fire, yeah **She took his hand to stand him up.**

Take my dreams **She lifted him and began to sing along with him as many people started to cry at how she was performing miracles.  
** Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
There's nothing I cannot do, no

Take my dreams **Together, they walked up to the stage. Troy gave Jeremy a hug.**  
Come and give them wings  
'Cause Lord with You  
There's nothing I can't do  
Nothing I can't do

I'm gonna set the world on fire  
Set the world on fire **She hugged Jeremy and let him play with some kids his age.**

Everyone cheered and hollered and clapped and screamed. She touched so many people's hearts, and it warmed her to see that she was doing something good for someone else who needed it.

Jeremy suddenly came back and whispered something in Troy's ear. He smiled and nodded. Together, Jeremy and Troy walked quietly behind Emma and gave her a huge hug.

"Mademoiselle, you were amazing!"

"Thank you, Jeremy." She turned to Troy, and he smiled. They hugged, and Emma walked up to Jeremy. She knelt down.

"So why were you sitting with your back to everyone?"

"Because, Mademoiselle, no one likes me." Troy and Emma both exchanged a worried look.

"People don't like me because they think I'm contagious. They call me names, and laugh at my 'terrible hairdo'. Most of the time I don't listen to what they say, but sometimes it really hurts. I sometimes ask some ladies who work here to help me and give me hugs, but even they are too mean to understand what I'm faced with." Emma and Troy immediately brought him in a group hug.

"Jeremy, we're always here to help."

"Merci, Mademoiselle."

"You know, I've really started to think that calling me 'miss' is a bit too formal. How about Emma? Or, you can call me what you want."

"How about bouée de sauvetage? It means life saver."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful name."

After speaking with a few more people, the duo headed home.

-Back at Home-

"Emma, you were amazing."

"I think I've already heard that from you."

"Still." Troy walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "You surprise me every time."

Emma grinned.

"So here's the thing," Troy began. Emma looked up curiously.

"Alaina and Jeremy wanted me to ask you something." Emma didn't understand until he walked closer to her than ever, and he gently held her arms.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Emma smiled and nodded gently. Troy immediately pulled her in, and the rest of the evening went by calmly.

Samurai

Mia ducked as one of the girls from the mob tried to hit her with a vase. It shattered behind her, and she ran out of the girl's reach. Jayden found Mia running, then a group of girls chasing her madly. He ran after Mia, holding her hand. They ran a bit faster, all until they hid in the elevator. Mia sighed in relief, and Jayden looked at her lovingly.

"I don't think it's safe for us if we're in this hotel," Jayden said eventually. Mia nodded.

"I'm going to move us to the nearest Hilton."

Mia only smiled, and sunk to the ground right when the doors were about to open.

"I feel a bit nervous. What about the other two?"

"We barely talk to them itself, so it shouldn't be a problem. They can always call us."

"Then we'd better get packing. Thanks, Jayden."

"Anything for my Songbird."


	14. 14

Megaforce

The morning started off quiet and humble, the sounds of outside entering the room through the open slide doors leading to the balcony. Emma sighed as she was relaxed, and she took a small cup of coffee with her outside, placing herself gently on a chair. The sky was covered in gray clouds which signaled rain. Emma actually liked gloomy weather a bit more than the sun. Not every nature lover pictured a perfect day with the sun in the background.

As a matter of fact, Emma wanted to relax today. After all, that was the point of the one-month retreat from what Gosei said. Emma knew there was some kind of edge to this sudden vacation, but it never came to her attention as something alarming.

She was a bit startled when Troy landed in the chair next to her with his own small cup. She smiled gently with her tired eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Troy suddenly asked, noticing her worn out features.

"A little… these sudden encounters with Dizchord lately are actually getting me as exhausted as we all were back in Harwood with all the homework."

"Well, maybe you can sleep in a bit today."

"Right now, that's the last thing on my list. I guess today I want to take in as much of France as I can before it's off to Italy."

"I can't wait for Italy. Food and I are as close as Mike and Ike."

"Well don't let food stop you from having fun."

"Nah, I actually wanted to take you somewhere which I thought you'd love."

"Really, where?"

"I'm not saying anything. I wanna see your face when we get there."

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Italy's not going to be about me. It's about you."

"Why's that?"

"Your birthday's coming up, remember silly?"

"Oh, I still remember my first birthday with you guys."

"Oh yeah, it was something to remember. Jake made a fool of himself."

"Not that… I remember when you gave me your present." Emma flushed a graceful shade of pink that complimented her delicate features.

 _Story 1: Baby Steps by PrincessBellePrinceAdam_

"You were wearing a white dress with a pink cardigan on top. I think I remember you had a hairband and you left your hair open." Emma's eyes widened and she got up and sat on the same couch as him, placing her cup on the coffee table in front of them and then laid back. Troy used his right arm as a pillow for her head and the other one in a protective manner.

"How do you remember that?"

"I could never forget anything about that party, especially you. Besides, if it weren't for you, I would've still thought birthdays weren't a top priority."

"Well, they are. You just needed a little nudge to know that." It was starting to get cold, so she huddle a bit closer to her Red Ranger. In response he held her a bit tighter.

 _Story 2: What Could've Been Tremma and Then Some by IAmForReal_

"I also remember what you told me when Jordan was pretending to be the Red Ranger."

"Oh yeah, I literally laughed my head off when he tried explaining his 'smooth moves'."

"If he was the Red Ranger, would it change anything you think about me?"

"Well, we wouldn't know each other in that many ways, but when I get to know you, I'd fall for you immediately."

"Thank you, Sleeping Beauty."

"Seriously, I don't sleep that much."

"But everytime I try to wake you, it takes forever."

"Then that's your problem that you're not patient."

"Is it true that I'm the only red ranger to you?"

"Of course, if it were anybody else, I wouldn't like them as much as I would for you. Besides, you're different than others that I've heard of. You're quiet, and you come from many hard times like me. I just thought that maybe if we've gone through the same things or something like that, I could be able to understand your motives better."

"My motives?" Emma hoped she hadn't scared him off.

"You usually like to keep to yourself, but when it's time, you just go and show those two bullies who's boss. Sometimes I don't understand things you do like that time when you told us to stop fighting and listen closely for the monster. I didn't realize you had to think differently to prove that you can be as powerful as people think you can be if you try. That evening after we fought him only did I realize what you meant. I just love that about you."

"What do you love about me?"

"The fact that even the craziest things you do have some meaning to it. For example, when you made me sing to defend Dizchord's first attacks. When you first told me to sing all of the sudden, I thought you were using my voice or something like that. Only when you told me why did I realize that you're not as reserved and crazy as I thought you were."

"You thought I was crazy?"

"You are, but in a good way."

Troy smiled sincerely and left them both some moments of silence so Emma could make up for those missing hours of sleep. She slowly fluttered her eyes shut, and her head immediately fell to his chest.

He was crazy in love.

Samurai 

Jayden felt like crap. He had a headache the whole morning, and the duo had moved another hotel to escape the clutches of the girls who were threatening Mia. She had just finished giving him a bit of pain killers to remove his headache and the stings in his feet.

The strong liquid's taste increased the pain in his throat, but he didn't complain or else there wouldn't be any positivity in that. Mia sighed in defeat.

"There's really nothing I can do, Jayden."

"It's alright. At least I have you here to keep me company." Mia smiled. He knew all the right things to say when Mia felt a bit down in any way. She landed next to him and felt his forehead. It was a good temperature, so she was relieved that he wasn't in that serious of a condition.

"I still hate you," Mia suddenly said.

"What- why?"

"Running off to fight Deker like that. No senseless idiot would do that."

 _Story 1: Penny for Your Thoughts? by KeepHoldingOnXo_

"But I had to Mia."

"You did, you still do. Look at where it got you. You didn't realize that you were so blinded by revenge that you were hurting the people who care most about you."

"Mia, Dayu killed you mother!"

"And I'm not bent on revenge 24/7 like you are, aren't I?"

"No, but you should because Dayu hurt you by killing your own mother."

"I know, and I understand that. But unlike you, I balance out my life and think about how my actions would affect you, Ji, the others."

"You don't know how it feels to be the red ranger."

"Maybe I don't, but I do know how it feels to be hurt by the red ranger. Getting into small arguments like these can't help you prove the point that fighting Deker's going to make you superior in any way." Jayden nuzzled his head into her shoulder. She continued.

"The night you left to chase after that imbecile, I was talking to Emily."

"Did you say bad things about me?"

"No," Mia sighed into space. "I told her that I needed to be on my own, but she could figure out it was because you were such an idiot to run away like that."

"That's all you said?"

"My thoughts were a bit more filled than what I chose to say. I, on the other hand, was thinking that I was also a bit stupid by being the one to tell you to fight him. I just didn't think you'd consult to doing that."

"Well maybe I was taking this whole thing the wrong way."

"Of course you were. I wanted to literally kill you when I saw you after you fought him, but I guess that would've ruined the moment." Jayden smiled at her dry humor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You still haven't killed me."

"Maybe I just love you too much to do that."

 _Story 2: The Theory of Mia's Horrible Cooking by We Are The Stuff Of Legends_

"Why does your cooking suck?"

"Well, it really doesn't taste that bad. Seriously, it had to go to my mother! She even told you my cooking wasn't bad at all!"

"Then how come Kevin vomits everytime you put out the food?"

"Emily knows this, but no one else does. It's a little weird to tell you, but I guess you'd be alright with it."

"Of course only she knows."

"The reason my cooking probably sucks is because I had a huge crush on you."

"That's why?"

"Yep, all the blame."

"Then I love you all the more."

"You are such an idiot. At least you're mine." Mia kissed his forehead.

Megaforce

Emma smiled at a memory which she thought Troy might like to hear about.

"I remember when I first fell for you." Troy sat up and brushed a bit of hair from her eyes in a manner that was so full of love. It was as if love was radiating from both of them, back and forth.

"So I wasn't alone?"

"Yep, I thought it was impossible to get someone as handsome and daring as you to like me at the least."

"Well look at me right now. I can't ever stay apart from you."

 _Story 3: Beautiful Moments by KeepHoldingOnXo_

"I can't forget when you took that picture of me."

"Don't you remember? I like taking beautiful moments, too."

"I know, but I never thought that you'd say that. I mean, the boy that I like saying that to me… it's a little bit much to handle."

"Why? Because it's not the right thing to say?"

"No, because I never thought that you would say something so surreal to me. I absolutely could not get my head out of that moment."

"That's why it's beautiful. Look, you're getting really tired. It's only seven- you should sleep a bit more."

"Then I want to stay with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know that I'm safe."

"And also because you love me?"

"Yes, and also because I love you more than anyone else." Emma smiled as he kissed her nose. Sometimes he made her feel like the most important person in the world.

She felt like a princess.

Samurai

Mia felt so tired. Jayden had kept her up and running all day buying him pain killers and drugs to rid of his- whatever he had. It all paid off in the long run, because she fell sick right afterwards.

But he was there to take care of her.


	15. 15

Samurai

"The last day always suck," Mia groaned. Jayden landed on the sofa right next to her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Cheer up – at least those girls aren't there to chase you to the airport." There was a knock at the door.

Mia walked up to the wooden rectangle and turned the brass knob to expose a bunch of familiar girls, and this time they had defensive weapons. Mia walked backwards, not turning her head an inch. The girls stealthily walked up to her as she tried to move away.

"Mia, who is it?" Jayden asked, not looking to see who it was. That purely was a mistake, though. Mia ran towards him and hid behind his back.

"We're here for you, boy stealer," the fat one said. Mia walked out with a glare that marred her features.

"For your information, he's my boyfriend and you're not laying a finger on me." She introduced a sly smile and the girls were starting to get a bit suspicious of what she was going to do next. She walked all the way to one of the smaller girls and instructed them.

"Punch me, wide in the face." The girl shook her head in hopes that one of the others would cover for her.

"If you're not going to hurt me like the others, why are you in this group?"

"Because I don't care to hurt you… I just want him like we all do," the girl pointed to Jayden.

"Now why do you think he's worth all of your time, I mean, how do you think doing all this is going to benefit you in any way?"

"Because… well because…" the girl stuttered.

"Exactly- you're doing all of this blindly. Is it because they all are doing it, so you have to?" Mia gestured towards the fat one.

"I guess so. I just feel it would be correct to do if they all did, especially if Nora did it," the girl said mentioning the fat one.

"Well," Jayden began. "I think you'd be a lot more beautiful if you did what you liked." The girls all blushed and immediately started towards Mia again.

"This is what we now like to do!" Nora yelled. As Mia ran and jumped over items in the apartment, Jayden was trying to hold back as many girls as he could. He nodded to Mia as a signal, and she knew what he was talking about.

She grabbed the phone and held it up so they all saw.

"I'm calling the authorities!" The girls filed out almost immediately after a moment of hesitation. Mia started to laugh as they closed the door after the last girl. Jayden joined in exhaustedly in relief and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You totally jinxed it," Mia said.

"What did I jinx?"

"The girls coming – right when you said they weren't coming, they did." Jayden smiled.

"Well now I can assure you that they aren't going to come back." Mia smiled and gave up as she rested her head against his chest.

Jayden lay them both down on the couch and stroked her hair.

Hopefully they would be able to get through with the rest really quickly.

Megaforce 

It was 2 in the morning when Emma woke up. She was a light sleeper, but she wouldn't ever wake up this early unless she heard something or felt weird. In this case, there was a strange sound coming from the kitchen. Emma was relieved that the door to their bedroom was closed, but it seemed as if the sound was increasing.

Whatever it was out there, it was coming closer to them.

Emma slowly got out of bed and gently stroked some misplaced hair from Troy's forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Emma's worried expression. It shot him up.

He outstretched his arms in front of him, and Emma immediately went into his embrace. He sighed back into the pillow on the headboard and rubbed her bare arms, her cardigan still next to her bed.

"Troy?" Emma said.

"Mmhmm?" She shifted a bit, and he started to stroke her hair.

"There's something strange going on." Troy's eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"I keep hearing something from the kitchen- " Another sound coming from the kitchen supported her theory.

"I can hear it – Get your morpher ready." Emma nodded and felt the device on her lap. Troy ruffled some hair out of his eyes, and he grabbed Emma's arm to hide near the door.

"Make sure to keep your morpher close but hidden. We don't want any confusion if it's someone else," Troy reminded. He held her close and slowly twisted the doorknob. As the door opened, Troy could clearly see that whatever it was, it was hiding from them.

He kept Emma close behind him, and she screamed as something from behind her covered her mouth when they walked out of the room. Dizchord appeared out of the shadows and let out an evil laugh.

"What happened, Red Ranger? Too tired to save her?" Dizchord's grip on her mouth was moving down to her throat as it tightened. Emma used this chance to push him away, and she started to attack him as Troy dodged some miscellaneous attacks.

Eventually, Emma was trapped in Dizchord's grip, on her throat and felt it really hard. She choked a bit and let out a few small cries of help as Dizchord pushed her to the wall. Troy aimed his blaster and shot at Dizchord, only failing when the monster flung it away.

"I'm starting to get a bit bored here with the Red Ranger. I'll be back, Miss Emma," Dizchord said and left, Emma sinking to the ground in pain. Troy put away the blaster and used the Samurai Ranger Key to use the healing symbol power and clean everything up.

It all quickly came back to normal, and Troy rushed to her side. Her neck was a pinkish-red color, a bit ironic. He carried her to the sofa and rested her on his body as he lay down. Emma's arms immediately curled around him to know she was safe. To try and keep her spirits up, he started humming the same tune they used to defeat Dizchord before. Emma smiled and played with the fabric of his red t-shirt, drawing a heart where his heart was.

"You have a good voice," she said quietly.

"I like to keep it down, though."

"Not around me. You should hum a lot more," she said. He smiled and laid his head back completely.

"Feel better. We're leaving in an hour anyways. I'll have to wake you up in a few minutes."

"Wish it was a few hours."

"Me too. Then I could spend more time with you."

"You have all the time in the world."

Samurai

Mia groggily picked up her bags and walked to the trunk of the taxi. It was 4 in the morning, and she had stayed up till then because she thought it would pay off when she dozed off in the plane. Jayden, on the contrary.

He fell asleep every chance he could get. Seeing Mia with her eye bags and swollen face made him feel a bit guilty for indulging.

Right when they got in the taxi, Jayden gave Mia a small kiss.

"Sorry that I fell asleep."

"I'm still going to drift off in the plane."

"Aww, I'm going to miss you."

"Don't act as if you have to see me 24/7 – I'll be right there."

"Then stay with me."

"You know I will."

Samurai and Megaforce

Jayden and Mia's faces both lit up when they caught sight of Troy and Emma. It had been a long time since they last saw each other. Emma smiled and waved to them along with her red ranger as the Samurai duo approached them near the entrance of the gate, and they sat down in seats across from the duo.

After a few minutes of light conversation, both Emma and Mia fell asleep. What a coincidence that both of them were worn out. Jayden noticed something about Emma, though.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with Emma's neck?"

"Oh, Dizchord's been coming to visit us lately."

"…Dizchord?"

"He's messing with the girls' hearing… doesn't ring a bell?"

"Oh him. Well, make sure she gets better."

"Thanks man." The attendant called them to board, and it was about time to go.

Emma sighed, seemingly sad. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Something bugging you?"

"Homesick."

"This way or that, you're always sick. How can I make you feel better this time?"

"I don't know… I guess I just will need your support."

"I'm always here for you."

"I would've known that by now… if you weren't, then you wouldn't be there for me at 2 in the morning just to give me a hug."

"I'll still be there for a hug at 10 if that's what you need." Now they were in the plane and just about done putting away their luggage in the overhead compartments. Emma slumped in her seat and gently placed her head on his torso. He rubbed her neck to see how she was doing. She flinched at the feeling.

"Not getting any better?"

"No…"

"Lie down, it'll feel better."

"How long until we get there?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Okay."

"Sleep," he whispered in her ear, his skin dancing against hers tickling her.

She closed her eyes in thought that it would all get better when she cleared her head. He surprisingly fell asleep, resting his head on hers. The plane had already taken off.

Jayden and Mia sat down, and immediately he made her go to sleep. It would be a bit lonely, but it was better than having a cranky ranger. But the thing was, she wasn't tired. Instead, she was feeling a bit hyper.

"What happened, Mia?"

"I don't know. All of the sudden I feel like I have to run. But it's like I have to run from something." Suddenly, both the Samurai rangers felt a pang of pain in their head.

"That's right, Pink Ranger." It was Dayu. "You have to run from us. Italy's going to be a lot of work for you both. Brace yourselves, it's gonna be a rocky ride. Especially for you, Jayden."

The sharp pain ceased, and they both couldn't sleep for the rest of the ride in thought that something big was going to happen.

And it was going to affect them both terribly.


	16. 16

**I do not own "Mermaid" by Train. Please note that some details are irrational because this was written years ago when I was quite naive. I apologize for being insensitive about certain topics in this chapter.**

* * *

Samurai

"Once again, huh?" Mia asked.

"Yep, we start all over."

"This is Italy, so there'll be much more to explore. For example, the Colosseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa are both here in Italy."

"Casualties, though. They're in different spots of Italy."

"This is why we have three days."

"Then I think we should start now."

Megaforce

Emma smiled ear to ear when she opened the door. In front of them stood the full apartment.

"Again, they surprise me with these amazing rooms."

"Really? I thought you were ready for anything."

"Well, at least not the burning frost here in Rome."

"True," Emma said. She smiled when Troy approached her with a kiss.

"Well, I wasn't ready for that," she whispered when he placed his forehead on hers.

The day passed quickly, and soon it turned to night.

Emma stepped out to the patio and took in a breath of quiet, fresh air. It was cool outside, and Emma was starting to get a bit cold.

Troy walked out quietly and draped his jacket around her.

"You'll catch a cold, Pumpkin," he said and held her close. A small bulb of light flew in front of them. Emma gasped like a child.

"Fireflies," she said joyfully. Troy turned off the lights to attract more. They both sat down on the bench and Emma felt a bunch of their small presences light up her face in the dark. Troy smiled as he saw the small bulbs of light reflect in her eyes.

The lights immediately went away, bringing Emma a bit closer to Troy in the dark.

"Peace and quiet," he whispered against her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin in the cold atmosphere. She melted into his arms, and that was when the trouble started.

A clash of thunder was heard, and the rain followed almost immediately afterwards. Instead of going inside to stay dry, Troy took her arms and brought her all the way outside to the area in front of the hotel, completely open and the rain drenching both of them. Emma laughed when Troy brought her in for a kiss.

"You are so sweet," she said breathily against his forehead. He smiled.

"Maybe one more." He leaned in for another kiss, letting them both continue for some time.

Samurai

"It's raining," Jayden said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it's time to get some rest."

"Alright." Mia followed Jayden to their room, and she gasped when she saw a terrible sight.

"There's only one bed," they both said in unison.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Jayden said.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I think you deserve it for dealing with me this whole time without going nuts."

"Well, it's gonna be cold tonight."

"Then I'll hug you to stay warm." Mia smiled.

The next day

Megaforce

Emma was sitting on the balcony, facing away from the doors to inside. She was overlooking the outskirts of Italy. Actually, she wasn't very happy. She was crying.

Troy walked up to her and smiled. "Morning, Em. How're you feeling?" he asked generally. It wasn't until he saw the tear tracks on her face did he realize that was probably the stupidest thing he would've said at the moment. He sat down next to her, and he wiped the water away from her face.

"There. You look beautiful." Emma looked at him with watery eyes, and he felt crushed and stopped smiling. Knowing it would be the best thing for her now, he stopped talking and brought her in his arms. She started to sob like she did the night she had her nightmare.

"M-My p-parents div-vorced," she said in between sobs. "My father and second stepmother. It's too much, Troy! Three times I had to deal with this in different ways!" Emma had discussed this with him and the others before that same day she sang.

"It's all for the best. I'm sorry, Emma," he cooed.

"It's not fair, Troy. People say that to me and I try understanding that they really mean it, but it's become hollow to my ears." Emma shed another tear, and Troy kissed it away.

"Remember when we met Robo Knight?" Emma nodded. Troy smiled.

"Sometimes, there will be changes in things. And maybe you may or may not like them. But they're always for the better. He helped us so much when we adjusted to his new appearance."

Emma smiled at the memory.

"Just know that you are a bright and beautiful girl, and you have so many loving friends and a boyfriend who would die for your safety. You've done this before two times. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna die." Emma chuckled quietly.

"Keep that beautiful smile on, Pumpkin," he said.

"Thanks, Superman," she whispered.

"I'd die for you."

Samurai

Mia woke up with the strangest feeling. She turned around in her bed and gasped when she saw Jayden lying there.

"So you just couldn't stay on the ground, Red."

"Nah, I could. I just couldn't stay away from you."

"Aw, that's sweet. But you really need to take a shower."

And like that, Day 2 in Italy began.


End file.
